Kickin' It With You
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Jack and Kim have always had a little thing for each other. Follow them both on their adventure's with the rest of the gang. Along the way they both slowly start to fall for each other but of course when you're in the real world not everything goes the way you want. PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY!
1. Milton's Make-Up Knowledge

**Right I know I said that this was going to be called How We Skated Into Love but I was thinking I would give you a different story that I have been working on I also know that there is plenty of other Kickin' It stories with this title but it goes well with this story.**

**This will be about 41 Chapters long if all goes to plan.**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Kim have always had a little thing for each other. Follow them both on their adventure's with the rest of the gang. Along the way they both slowly start to fall for each other but of course when you're in the real world not everything goes the way you want. **

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Milton's Make-Up Knowledge

Kim's POV:

"Go on eat it!" Phil demanded sticking a plate of crickets in my face.

"I'm not eating crickets Phil" I cringed pushing the plate away.

"Okay okay Jack you try it" Phil turned to Jack and pushed the plate in his face.

"I'm okay Phil" Jack replied leaning away from the plate.

"Crickets are nice try them" He moved the plate around to Eddie then Milton and finally Jerry.

"Okay I will have some" Jerry said scooping up a massive handful he started to munch away on them with a huge smile on his face.

"Fantástico" Jerry announced then stuffing more in his mouth and I continued to cringe then Phil walked away.

"Jerry that is disgusting" Milton belched.

"No they are amazing try some" Jerry held his hand out to Milton.

"I'm alright Jerry I'm on a none cricket diet" Milton lied.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to try and wreck your diet" Jerry apologized.

"That's okay Jerry you see crickets make me very gassy" Milton added.

"Ew!" I exclaimed.

"Milton dude that is disgusting" Jack replied.

"No it's not everyone gets gas!" Milton exclaimed whilst going red.

"Okay could we just end this conversation now" I added and everyone nodded their heads.

"Great" I reached out to grab my drink when something flew and landed in it.

"What is it?" Jack asked reaching out for my drink.

"Oh sorry!" Jerry giggled and took the drink from Jack's hand.

"It was a cricket" Jerry stuck his hand in and pulled it out he then placed the cricket in his mouth.

"Enjoy the rest of your drink Kim" He placed the drink back in front of me and I raised and eyebrow.

"I'm not drinking that" I announced.

"Okay I will then" Eddie reached over and took the drink and Jack shuck his head at him.

"Why am I friends with such...Animals" I scolded.

"I agree with you on that one Kim" Jack said.

"AH!" Rudy pushed through the door of Falafel Phil's screaming.

"Rudy what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Look at it just look at it!" He stated pointing at his face I looked to see a giant zit on his face.

"Oh" I said with wide eyes looking away from it.

"T-That's...I have no words" Jerry said.

"What do I do I am meant to be going on a date in 30 minutes!" He wailed.

"Just cover it up with some make-up" Milton suggested.

"Make-up MAKE-UP! I'm a fully grown man Milton!" Rudy snapped.

"I would exactly say you're a fully grown man" Jerry muttered and we all started to laugh.

"Ha ha hilarious! Just please help me" He asked.

"Sure we will help you" Jack spoke.

"I have a bag of make-up in my locker" Milton announced we all stared at him with a 'What?' expression on our faces.

"What I know a thing or two about make-up" He shrugged his shoulders, Phil came walking out the Kitchen and came over to us.

"Hey Rudy-AH! Rudy stay calm you happen to have a huge bug on your face" Phil reached for a menu and swung it over Rudy's face.

"OW!" Rudy screamed while grabbing his face.

"Phil it's a zit" Eddie whispered.

"Oh...Rudy friend I'm so sorry it just really looked like a bug to me" Phil dropped the menu and walked off back to the Kitchen.

"Can we just go cover it up now" Rudy turned and started to walk off.

"Sure" We all got up off our seats and followed him to the Dojo.

"So Milton are you any good at applying make-up?" I asked.

"Yes I'm amazing!" He sung as he walked over to the lockers and pulled the bag out.

"Milton can I just asked how do you know how to apply make-up?" Jack asked while clapping his hands together.

"Julie taught me" Milton said while walking over to the bench's where Rudy is sat.

"Julie taught you?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes we got bored one day and we did blindfolded makeovers" I raised and eyebrow and looked at Jack who was pulling the same face expression as me.

"They are an odd couple" Jack whispered to me.

"I was thinking the same thing" I whispered back.

"Milton just don't make me look girly" Rudy stated.

"I won't let me just apply some concealer and powder" Milton spoke while dotting some concealer on the zit we all got closer to watch Milton work his magic, he added more powder and within minutes the zit was not to be seen.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"Milton thank you" Rudy smiled whilst looking in the little mirror.

"You best hurry and get to your date Rudy" Jack pushed him out the Dojo.

"Good luck Rudy!" We all shouted and Rudy then disappeared.

"Do any of you know who he is going on a date with?" Milton asked.

"I don't know" Jack said.

"I hope it's not my mom again" Jerry muttered and we all laughed.

"Worst Halloween ever" He moaned.

* * *

We have all been sat on the chairs outside the Dojo for about an hour just talking and messing around until Milton got a phone call.

"Erm guys Rudy's in trouble" He squeaked.

"What kind of trouble?" Jack asked sitting up straight in his chair.

"He said he got nervous on his date then went to the bathroom and accidentally splashed water on his face and now the make-up has come off" We all looked at each other.

"Should we go get him?" I wondered.

"Well yes we don't want him to have an emotional breakdown like a teenager does" Jack said getting up off his chair.

"Let's go!" We all followed Jack.

We came to a restaurant called Chunky Charlie's.

"What a name?" I whispered.

"I know do you think the owner is fat?" Eddie whispered to me.

"There's only one way to find out" We all walked inside and Jerry ran off to get food and Milton ran off to find Rudy.

"What do we do?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know...Wait is the Frank?" I asked nudging Jack and pointing over to the table in the far corner.

"I believe so" He said then more heads from Frank's table turned and it was the rest of the black dragons.

"Oh I think we better go" Eddie squeaked whilst turning to walk away Jack reached out and pulled him back by his top.

"Oh I don't think so Eddie they don't own this place" Jack spoke and Eddie moaned, the Black Dragons stood up and walked over to us.

"Well well well look who we have here!" Frank tutted.

"Hello Frank" I spat.

"What are you doing in our place" He snapped.

"You don't own this place" Jack pointed out.

"Yes we do" Frank replied.

"You want to bet on that" Jack said stepping forward.

"I do!" Frank took the first swing but Jack stopped it.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" He challenged then a big fight broke out one of the Black Dragons started to fight Eddie and another came over to me I blocked their swings and ducked from there kick swings I jumped up onto one of the tables and kicked the dragon in his chest making him stumble backwards I ignored the yells I received from people as I stomped on their food. The Black Dragon threw a plate at me and I fell to the ground as it flew over my head I got back up and swung for him he blocked it quickly and I threw another one which came in contact with his face he stumbled back a bit more and I kicked him hard and he fell backwards and landed on a table making it collapse underneath him I dropped my fists and looked to see Jack finishing Frank off by pushing him onto a table and Eddie pushed his Black Dragon into a waiter.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" I said as did Eddie.

"Excuse me!" We looked to see a very large man with a chef's hat on.

"This is my restaurant you have messed it up!" His voice boomed.

"We are sorry" I muttered.

"Sorry SORRY! This is a disaster!" He announced throwing his hands up in the air then Jerry, Milton and Rudy wandered in.

"What did I miss?" Jerry said with a mouthful of food.

"We just had a little run in" Jack stated.

"Oh well okay" Jerry said then he continued to stuff his face with more food I looked to see Rudy's zit had been covered up once again.

"I really wish you guys didn't have to cause a scene" Rudy said.

"You know these people Rudy?" This woman asked standing in front of Rudy.

"Yes I do" He replied.

"Well this date is over!" She snapped and grabbed her glass of drink and chucked it on his face the make-up started to drip from his face.

"Is that a zit?" The woman asked in disgust.

"Yes it is" Rudy whispered.

"And were you wearing make-up?"

"Yes" Rudy said whilst looking at the ground.

"I'm out of here!" She snapped and stomped out the restaurant.

"Now you lot GET OUT!" The man shouted.

"Who are you?" Jerry asked.

"I'm Charlie the owner of the restaurant!" He snapped.

"Wow that's cool did you know this restaurant has the same name as you?" Jerry stated and Charlie's face went red with anger.

"GET OUT!" He screamed and Jerry dropped all his food and we all ran out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for coming to help me guys" Rudy thanked us as we walked away from the restaurant.

"That's okay" Jack said.

"But my master piece is ruined" Milton wailed.

"I'm sure if you ask Julie nicely she will play blindfolded makeovers with you again" I remarked and we all laughed.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Should I continue?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Dirty Dancing

Kim's POV:

"So soul sister what's new?" Joan asked.

"Erm...I'm wearing fluffy socks" I squeaked awkwardly.

"No I mean...Romance?" She asked, I reached out for my drink and sipped it quickly.

"Come on tell me from sister to sister" She made a hand movement between us and I raised and eyebrow at her.

"Were not sisters Joan" I explained.

"We were separated at birth" She retorted while sticking several fries in her mouth.

"Joan you are about 25 years older than me" Joan's face stiffened.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked.

"Erm...I-I 41?" I whispered and Joan's mouth fell open then Jack came walking into Falafel Phil's.

"Hey Jack come sit with us!" I shouted and he smiled as he walked over.

"Actually Kim I was just going to get something to eat and go" He said pointing to the counter.

"No your going to sit with us!" I spoke through gritted teeth as I pulled his arm.

"AH!" He exclaimed when he landed on the seat next to me.

"Tell me Kicky Chop Chop how old do you think I am?" Joan asked as she clapped her hands together.

"I-I-" Jack looked at me as he kept opening and closing his mouth trying to think about what to say I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes Jack how old do you think she is?" I asked and Jack growled at me.

"Your 41?" He whispered and Joan's mouth fell open once again.

"I think-"

"I think we should go!" I exclaimed pushing Jack off his seat and we both speed walked out of Falafel Phil's.

"Did she ask you the same question?" Jack wondered.

"Yes she did" I replied.

"What age did you say?"

"41" I whispered.

"I mean just give me a sign why oh why am I so unlucky in love!" Me and Jack both looked to see Rudy moaning and groaning on the tables with the rest of the guys we walked over then suddenly a bird landed on Rudy's shoulder and pooped then flew away.

"I think that's your sign" Jerry pointed out.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked taking a seat and I took the one next to him.

"I need to find love" Rudy moan cleaning the bird poop off his shoulder.

"Why don't you try to find love with dance?" Milton suggested.

"I can't dance" Rudy sighed.

"I could teach you" Jerry said.

"You'd do that?" Rudy chirped.

"Yeah, meet me back here in an hour and I will be ready...I could teach all of you if you want" Jerry pointed at all of us.

"Sure it sounds fun" I said standing up from my seat.

"You need all the help you can get" Eddie mumbled and everyone laughed.

"THAT'S IT!" I jumped for Eddie but Jack pulled me back.

* * *

We all returned after an hour to find Jerry stood next to a big mud pit.

"What's this got to do with dancing?" Eddie asked.

"Oh well I said I was going to teach you how to dance" Jerry said.

"So why the mud pit?" Jack asked.

"Oh we're going to dance in the mud pit" Jerry gestured to the mud pit.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you need something to land on if you fall while dancing" Jerry stated.

"Why not grab some of the crash mats from the Dojo?" Rudy spoke.

"Well I-Come on guys it's mud!" He exclaimed and we all shuck are heads at him.

"Anyway let's just start" Milton suggested.

"Okay Kim you go first" Jack pushed me forward and I yelped and scowled at him, Jerry reached out his hand for me and I slipped off my shoes then took his hand and stepped into the mud pit you could hear the squelching sound that the soggy mud made.

"Right Jack press play" Jack walked over and pressed play on the radio my favorite song Moves Like Jagger came on.

"This is my jam!" I pumped my fists in the air and started to dance mud flicked everywhere and Jerry grab my arms and pulled them down to my sides the music stopped and I looked to see everyone was covered in mud.

"Oh" I whispered brushing some hair out of my face.

"I don't think the mud pit was a good idea" Rudy pointed out.

"Neither do I" Jack agreed, I stepped out the mud pit and grabbed the towel and cleaned my feet then slipped my shoes back on.

"Rudy why don't you just ask a girl out?" Eddie asked.

"Because I'm scared of rejection...And they might have bad breath" He complained.

"Rudy just be patient then you will find the right woman soon" Milton said.

"Thanks Milton"

"No problem Rudy" Milton said.

"Right guys I'm going to go do some shopping see you later" I turned to walk away.

"Wait Kim I'll come with you!" Jack shouted running up next to me.

"Why do you want to come?" I asked.

"Hang out with my best friend" He said while squeezing my cheeks I smacked his hands away.

"Don't touch my cheeks!" I snapped.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked as we walked through crowds of people shopping.

"I want to shop" I implied.

"For clothes?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Jack let out a groan.

"Can't we go grab a pizza or something and have a chit-chat?" Jack said pulling on my arm.

"I need new clothes have you seen what I'm wearing!" I gestured to my clothes.

"You look drop dead gorgeous in what you are wearing now let's go" He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the pizza place I could feel my face starting to heat up from Jack's comment. We came to the pizza place and Jack pushed me into one of the booths.

"So what do you want?" Jack asked I looked up at him and smiled.

"Kim you do realize you've gone really red" Jack pointed out.

"I-It's just hot in here that's all" I stuttered.

"Okay so what-"

"Jack Frank's here!" I butted in, we both looked to see Frank with one other Black Dragon.

"I guess he recovered from last week's incident" Jack muttered.

"Yeah" Frank looked over at us then he hit his fellow Black Dragon's arm he then turned to look at us they started to run over to us.

"LET'S GO!" Jack shouted we ran out the booth and out the pizza place Jack grabbed my hand which took me by surprise and he pulled me along as we sprinted through the mall with them hot on our heels we ran outside and down into an Alleyway Jack pushed me up against the wall behind the giant trash can and he stepped closer to me we looked to see Frank and the other Black Dragon run past the entrance to the Alleyway.

"There gone" He whispered we were both breathing heavily.

"Why didn't we just fight?" I whispered.

"I don't know" He shrugged his shoulders and stepped back a little I then looked down at our hands which were still intertwined with each other.

"Oh" I squeaked we both let go and looked at each other.

"Let's just go we can forget about the pizza" I just nodded my head quickly and we both exited the Alleyway.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**

**Title For Next Chapter: Telephone**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	3. Telephone

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Telephone

Kim's POV:

"Yes mom I promise" I muttered down the phone as I walked into the Dojo.

"_Okay just remember though_"

"I will! For the millionth time mom I will remember" I snapped and the guys stopped practicing.

"_I know but seriously-_"

"Right I'm hanging up now" I hung up and stuffed my phone in my bag.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"My mom keeps going on at me to remember that I need to buy her a birthday present because she seems to think I'm going to forget" I told them.

"What are you getting her?" Milton asked.

"I have no idea" I sighed.

"Get her a How To Lose Wait DVD" Jerry said.

"Are you trying to call her mom fat?" Eddie exclaimed.

"N-No It's just I got my mom it for her birthday and she said it was the best present ever and then she put it in this black bag and kept it in a special silver tin where she puts all my presents." Jerry told us.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Jerry but I'm pretty sure that the black bag was where she puts all the rubbish and the special silver tin was the bin" Rudy said with a smile on his face.

"W-What!" Jerry cried he looked at all of us and we nodded are heads in agreement to Rudy.

"Oh, yo voy a tener algunas palabras graves con esa mujer." Jerry muttered as he walked out the Dojo.

"Did anyone understand what he just said?" I asked.

"Not a single word" Jack said as he picked up a giant stick and started to practice his routine, I walked over and dumped my bag in my locker then walked over to a dummy. I punched away and did a turning kick I wasn't really putting much effort into it I felt really weak today.

"Come on Kimmy you can do better then that" Jack said dropping his stick and standing next to me.

"Leave me alone I'm just tired" I snapped.

"Come on Kim you can do better then that!" He raised his voice.

"Seriously Jack just leave me alone!" I growled.

"Go on think about something or someone that makes you angry"

"JACK!" I shouted then I punched the dummy's head hard and it flew off and it hit Phil who was just walking in.

"Ow!" He squeaked. "THE GODS ARE AFTER ME!" He wailed and he ran back out, everyone turned to look at me.

"Erm...Woops" I squeaked.

"See well done Kim you do it" Jack congratulated me.

"You do realize I pictured your face" I stated.

"That's very hurtful Kim" He said holding his heart and pouting.

"Okay guys who wants to go to the mall!" Rudy announced.

"Oh me! Can you guys help me find my mom a present?" There was a chorus of "Yes's" and we all went off to change.

* * *

Jerry met back up with us and we all went off shopping for about an hour and we were all tired from walking so we were currently sat by the fountain.

"I still need something for my mom" I moaned.

"Don't worry Kim we will find something" Jack reassured me.

"Sure" My phone started to ring in my bag I pulled it out to see it was Grace calling.

"Why is Grace calling you?" Jack asked.

"GRACE IS CALLING YOU!" The next thing I know Eddie is on top of me trying to grab my phone.

"HEY!" I scream trying to pull my phone back but Eddie keeps a tight grip.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" He wailed.

"NO!" I pull harder then Eddie pulls again and I let go and my phone fly's out of Eddie's hands and lands in the water fountain.

"NO!" I scream I turn to Eddie who gives me a little smile.

"My bad" He whispers he gets up slowly and starts to walk over to try and get away I get to my feet and run at him.

"THAT'S IT!" I go to pounce on him when Jack pulls me back.

"LET ME GO!" I scream at him as I wiggle in his grip.

"Kim just stop!" Rudy yells and I slowly stop wiggling. "We will go get you a new phone okay" He said calmly.

"Okay" They all start to walk off and I realize Jack still has his arms around my waist I looked down.

"Erm Jack you can let go now"

"Oh" He pulls away quickly and I catch a glance of the blush that had crept onto his cheeks I let out a little chuckle as I follow him over to the rest of they guys.

* * *

"How about that one" Milton said not even looking where he was pointing.

"Milton that's a block phone" I explained he then moved his finger to point at something else and he still kept eye contact with me.

"This one" He said.

"Milton that's a plant" Eddie told him then Milton looked to see what he was pointing at.

"Oh Christmas nuts!" He exclaimed.

"We have been in this shop for 2 hours it's getting dark now why don't we just come back tomorrow to get you a phone" Rudy suggested.

"Yeah okay we could do that" I muttered and sounded a bit upset.

"Don't worry Kim we will get you a new one how about just me and you come back tomorrow and we can go to the pizza place after and hopefully not get chased away by Frank?" Jack said and I bit my bottom lip.

"I'd love that" I whispered then I looked to see the rest of the guys with huge smiles smacked on their faces.

"Let's just go" I snapped and we all made are way home.

* * *

The Next Day

I dragged myself into the Dojo the next day and slummed down on the bench.

"What's wrong Kim?" Jack asked and before I could answer Rudy came running in holding his office phone.

"Kim its your mom she doesn't sound to happy" I took the phone off Rudy and flicked it onto loud speaker.

"This is what's wrong" I mumbled then my mom started to speak well rather scream.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY AFTER I REMINDED YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" She screamed then I hung up.

"I knew we forgot something" Jerry said, Jack then sat down next to me.

"How about we go get you a new phone like I promised then we can go get some pizza and then we can go get your mom a present?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"That would be great Jack"

"Okay then let's go" We both stood up and said goodbye to the rest of the guys.

"Jack" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou" I gave him a smile which he returned and we set off to the mall.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter Is Called: Jerry Einstein **

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	4. Jerry Einstein

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Jerry Einstein

Kim's POV

"For the millionth time Jerry 2 add 2 isn't fish!" Milton yelped as he opened his locker. next to me.

"Yes it is because they look like a fish if you put them together" Jerry explained.

"Jerry that became old when we were all in first grade" I stated.

"Oh really I didn't know that" He said.

"Well now you do" Milton sighed grabbing some books out of his locker then shutting it behind him.

"What you got now?" Milton asked me.

"Gym and you have gym to but you happen to have your chemistry books" I told him and he let out a groan.

"Ah Christmas nuts" Milton exclaimed then Jerry leant against the lockers which Milton didn't see because he flung his locker open which hit Jerry right in his face and he fell to the ground.

"Jerry!" I shouted and me and Milton dropped to the ground next to him.

"Jerry are you okay?" Milton shook him.

"What happened!" Jacks voice shouted and he ran over.

"I accidentally hit him with my locker door" Milton explained.

"Dude wake up" Jack had a go at shaking him then Jerry's eyes fluttered open.

"W-What happened?" He groaned.

"Milton hit you with his locker door by accident" I told him, Jerry then sat up grabbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay" He replied then we all got to our feet.

"Okay now Milton I was looking for you I got maths next lesson and I haven't done my homework so I was wondering since we are best friends you wouldn't mind giving me a hand?" Jack asked.

"Sure-"

"I'll do it!" Jerry snatch the piece of paper out of Jack's hand.

"Jerry I think this might be a bit to hard for you" Jack told him.

"This is easy Jack it's 2500" We all looked with shock written all over our faces.

"Nice one Jerry but the answer is actually...2500" Milton spoke in shock.

"Jerry are you sure your okay?" I asked him.

"I feel great" With that he turned and walked off.

"Is anyone else as creeped out as I am?" I announced.

"I'm very creeped out" Jack said nodding his head.

* * *

Me and Jack were sparing when Eddie came stomping in with Jerry right behind him.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Eddie wailed dropping his bag onto the floor.

"What's wrong Ed-" I felt Jack grab my arm then he flipped me so I landed on my back.

"OW!" I shouted.

"Never lose focus Kim" Jack implied.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO FLOOR ME!" I shouted and scurried to my feet.

"Anyway Eddie what's wrong" I said whilst scowling at Jack.

"Jerry will not shut up! He keeps telling me maths equations! He asks me to solve them then he tells me the answers without giving me a chance!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Hey now Eddie just because your not as smart as me Jerry Einstein" Jerry said while ruffling his hair a little.

"Jerry Einstein?" Jack questioned.

"Yes now that I'm clever I've decided to give myself and nickname"

"Okay but Jerry we need to get you back to normal now" I said.

"Why? I like being smart" Jerry snapped.

"Yes we know Jerry but its not you!" Jack replied.

"Well tough luck I'm staying this way" Jerry snapped the walked out the Dojo then Milton and Rudy walked in.

"Where's Jerry off to?" Rudy asked.

"Well he now calls himself Jerry Einstein and wil not let us help him get back to normal" Jack explained.

"Oh" Rudy replied.

"What do we do Jack I get that he likes being smart...But it's just not him" I said while rubbing my arm.

"I don't know Kim do you guys have any ideas?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry I've got nothing" Rudy replied.

"I have an idea I think we need to hit him over the head hard with something" Milton said.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Well I'm sure that if we hit him over the head and knock him out it might give him his thickness back" Milton explained.

"That actually might work" Jack said.

* * *

Me and Jack were hiding behind the wall in the Dojo waiting for Jerry because we left a heavy bucket on top of the door for him so it would fall on his head when he walks in. I was sat next to Jack and Rudy, Milton and Eddie were hiding in Rudy's office sneakily peaking through the blinds.

"Is he coming?" I whispered to Jack.

"One minute I'll check" Jack slowly looked over and I watched as his face scrunches together he then slowly came back down and sat next to me.

"Well?" I asked.

"He isn't coming but I just saw an old lady wearing a very very short skirt" He shook his head in disgust.

"Well that's nice" I said sarcastically.

"Oh it was a treat" Jack whispered, I then dropped my hands to my side and one landed on top of his my gaze quickly snapped towards him as did his to mine.

"Oh" I whispered still staring into his eyes and he smiled at me.

"INCOMING!" Rudy shouted from his office. Me and Jack snapped out of our moment and I quickly looked to see Jerry about to walk in I quickly looked away and waited.

"...AH!" Jerry screamed. Rudy, Milton and Eddie came out of the office and me and Jack got to our feet we all ran over to him.

"Jerry you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Ow that hurt" Jerry groaned grabbing his head and sitting up.

"Twice in a day" He moaned.

"Jerry what's 2 add 2?" Milton asked.

"Fish!" He exclaimed and then we all cheered.

"I could do with some fish" He said rubbing his stomach then getting to his feet.

"How about we go get you some fish" Rudy said patting Jerry on his back then Milton, Eddie, Rudy and Jerry left and me and Jack stood there.

"I don't like fish" We both said at the same time then we both laughed.

"Want to go get some pizza?" Jack asked.

"I would love that Jack" I whispered then Jack stook his arm out and we both linked arms and walked out the Dojo.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter Is Called: Wild Rudy**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	5. Wild Rudy

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Wild Rudy

Kim's POV

We are all in the Dojo setting up Rudy's surprise party...Well by surprise I mean Rudy told us to set up and pretend its a surprise party.

"Why does he want it to be a western party?" Eddie asked whilst eating some of the food.

"I don't know" Jack said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm loving the theme because that means I get to wear my cute cowgirl outfit" I boomed while pumping my fists in the air.

"I'm sure your look amazing Kim" Jack sarcastically said.

"HEY!" I shouted hitting his arm.

"OW!" He squealed like a girl.

"I'm sure your look fab in what you're wearing" I said sarcastically.

"Actually I will look fab in my cowboy outfit" He said while giving me a smug grin.

"Okay I think we are all done here we just need to get changed and wait for everyone to get here" Milton announced.

"Okay well I'm going to go get changed now" I said and grabbed my bag and walked to the toilet.

* * *

I stepped out of the toilets and I was squished by the crowds of people who had turned up, I looked down at my outfit which I must say I look cute in! I placed a hand on my hat setting it straight. I saw Jack stood over by the drinks table so I pushed through the people and went over to him.

"I like your Cowboy outfit Jack" I said.

"Why thank you Kim" He replied.

"Are you not going to say I look good in my outfit?" I questioned.

"Nope" He said sarcastically.

"Fine" I snapped while folding my arms.

"EVERYBODY RUDY'S COMING!" Milton shouted and ran over to the light switch he turned it down and everybody hid.

"Hey guys?" Rudy spoke then the lights came on and everybody jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" We all cheered.

"Thankyou wow so unexpected" Rudy said pretending to wipe tears away, the country music started to play and Rudy walked over to me and Jack.

"Thanks guys this is amazing" Rudy said.

"Hey no problem Rudy...Have you got an outfit to wear?" I asked.

"Yes!" With that Rudy ripped his clothes off to reveal his outfit.

"Rudy" Jack laughed. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A cactus" He said.

"Oh well-"

"Whoa Rudy man I love your cactus costume" Jerry bounced over and gave him a high-five.

"Thanks Jerry...Oh and I like your cow costume" Rudy patted Jerry on the shoulder.

"Thanks did you know that milk actually comes out of udders?" Rudy smiled and grabbed a plastic cup.

"Let me get some" Rudy started to pull and squeeze on the udder until milk came out and into his cup. I looked at Jack to see him raising and eyebrow and shaking his head at them.

"Those to have serious issue's" I commented.

"Oh I know" Jack replied. Rudy downed the cup of milk.

"Hey I ordered a bull" He told us.

"You ordered a what?" I snapped.

"Some man is bringing me a bull...Oh I'm not letting it out it's going to be in the back of his trailer fenced off" Rudy told us then we heard the beeping sound of the trailer.

"Hey that must be it" He pointed to outside and everyone followed.

"Here you go Rudy!" The man said while patting his stomach.

"Just don't open the gate" Almost everybody ran up the little ramp and leaned over the fence at the back of the trailer to try to touch the bull.

"Isn't that going to make the bull angry?" Eddie said.

"Yep it sure will" Milton agreed.

"GUYS COME AND TOUCH IT!" Rudy shouted from among the crowd.

"I don't want to touch the bull" Jerry moaned.

"You don't have to Jerry" I told him.

"Oh good" He nodded his head at me.

"HEY MOVE!" People's voices shouted.

"OW!" Squeals echoed.

"IT IS MY BIRTHDAY SO LET ME THROUGH...whoops" The crowd all ran off screaming and we looked to see Rudy lying on his back and the gate was wide open.

"RUDY!" We all shouted and then he got to his feet and ran off screaming.

"Should we run?" I whispered. The bull was scraping his feet on the ground and huffing the man who had brought the bull here started to run off.

"Lets slowly go to Falafel Phil's I can see Phil cleaning up" We all came close together and took little steps over to the door. When we got there we all sprinted inside.

"AH!" Phil screamed holding and hand to his heart. "You scared me"

"Sorry Phil but we need to hide there's a very angry bull out there" Jack told him.

"Oh I was about to come over to Rudy's party" Phil told us then he ripped off his uniform to reveal a bright red outfit.

"What are you meant to be?" Eddie asked.

"I'm a carrot"

"Carrots are orange" I explained.

"Yes but I couldn't find an orange carrot costume anywhere so I came as a red carrot" Phil started to spin around then the low growling sound entered all of our ears we all turned around to see the bull scraping his hooves along the ground ready to charge at Phil's.

"Phil stop spinning" I snapped and he stopped.

"Oh this can't be good" Phil squeaked. We scrambled to grab something and I held a chair out in front of me.

"Kim that's how you tame a lion not stop a bull" Jack snatched the chair out of my hand and threw it to the ground.

"HEY! A chair is much better than" I looked to see he was holding his fists up. "You're going to fight a bull with your fists?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's really going to work" I said sarcastically.

"It's better than a chair" He argued.

"No it isn't!" I snapped back.

"Yes it is!" He argued back.

"No it isn't!" I stepped closer to him.

"Yes it is!" He took a step closer to me

"No it isn't!" We were both right in each others faces.

"Yes it is!" He growled.

"No it isn't" I whispered, my eyes then locked onto his and it kind of turned into a staring match both of us never looked away.

"GUYS!" Eddie shouted we both snapped out of it and turned to face the rest of the guys.

"I don't know if you've forgotten but raging bull heading this way!" We both looked out the glass windows and saw the bull running straight for us, we all started to scream...Then out of nowhere Rudy came galloping up on a horse a swing a lasso in the air he got it around the bull's neck then he dragged it up the ramp he then jumped of the horse and shut the gate and locked the trailer up.

"Where did he get a horse from?" Milton asked.

"I don't know-HEY THAT' MY HORSE!" Phil shouted and ran out the door and over to his horse.

"Phil has a horse...Cool" Jerry said and we all walked outside and over to Rudy.

"Wow Rudy that was amazing!" We all hugged him.

"Yes I know I'm the hero" He said.

"Rudy where did you get my sweet Delilah from?" Phil asked.

"Who's Delilah?" Rudy asked.

"This beautiful white horse" Phil replied.

"Oh I found her tied to a post"

"Oh man!" Phil sulked and walked off with Delilah.

"What we going to do with the bull now?" I asked.

"Wait for the man to come back and he can take it away" Rudy said.

"Shall we go back to the party?" Jack suggested.

"It's not much of a party when hardly anyone is there" Rudy moaned.

"Well at least you have us there" I said and Rudy smiled.

"Yeah let's go back to the party" We all came in for one last group hug the headed back inside the Dojo.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter Is Called: Rio**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	6. Rio

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Rio Part 1

Kim's POV

"Hm hm hm...AH!" I screamed falling backwards and landing on the floor, Jerry stood in front of my locker dressed as a women in a bright sparkly blue carnival costume.

"DUDE! You can't just do that" I snapped and Jerry helped me up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean dressing up as a women" I told him and I opened my locker.

"What are you on about Kim? This is what all the men where at the Rio Carnival"

"No no my dear friend" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "That is what all the women where" Jerry's eyes widened and the ridiculous feather hat he was wearing kept falling over his face.

"No wonder why I was getting funny looks off people" I chuckled at his comment then put my books in my locker.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" I asked.

"Oh haven't you heard there's going to be a carnival similar to the one in Rio there's going to be floats, dancers...Girls" He said dreamily.

"Oh can I help make floats...I love floats" I said.

"Milton is part of the committee so ask him" Jerry replied.

"Oh and Jerry that still doesn't answer my question to why your dressed like that"

"Oh I'm one of the dancers" I raised and eyebrow and just nodded my head.

"Hey Kim who's your friend-AH!" Jack squealed like a girl throwing his books into the air.

"Yo Jack" Jerry nodded his head then walked off Jack's gaze folded him when Jerry was out of sight he looked back at me.

"W-Why?" He asked pointing to where Jerry had just left.

"Something to do with a carnival like the ones in Rio" I told him then I shut my locker.

"And he is dressed up as a girl?"

"He thought that the men wore it in Rio" Jack just shook his head then picked up his books that were scattered on the floor then put them in his locker.

"Do you want to help me build the floats for it?" I asked him.

"Sure" He replied giving me a smile.

"I just need to go speak to Milton"

"Okay"

* * *

I asked Milton and he agreed. Me, Jack, Milton, Eddie and Jerry are all helping out that's what we are doing now building, well I say we I mean me, Jack and Milton..For some reason Jerry and Eddie find it funny to try to lick the giant fish on one of the floats that some other people are working on.

"So when is the carnival?" I asked Milton as I climbed up the ladder to staple more shiny paper onto the bird float that we were making.

"In a week I can't wait it's going to be amazing" Milton exclaimed while he started to nail things onto the base of the float.

"I know I can't wait-JACK QUIT SHAKING THE LADDER" I shouted.

"What it's perfectly still Kim" He retorted.

"I feel like I'm standing at the focus of an earthquake...So hold it still" I growled and he rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottom half of the ladder with both of his hands.

"As I was saying Milton I can't wait either it's going to be amazing" I repeated.

"I know there's going to be food, floats, dancing...Julie" He said dreamily I rolled my eyes at him and I got back to putting the shiny paper on the bird.

"Kim are you done?" Jack moaned.

"Do I look done to you!" I gestured to the blank bit of the bird in front of me.

"Let me do it and you come and hold the ladder for me"

"Okay fine" I groaned and I placed the tray of shiny paper on the sticky out bit of the bird's wing and I started to step down the ladder.

"KIM LOOK OUT!" Jerry's voice shouted my head snapped over to where he was and I saw a bucket of paint flying over in my direction I quickly ducked but I fell backwards down the ladder I prepared for impact but instead I landed in someones strong arms I opened my eyes and saw Jack looking at me I realized that he had caught me and I smiled at him.

"Kim are you okay!" Jerry rambled on and Jack put me down.

"Yeah I'm fine Jerry" I told him.

"Your lucky Jack caught you" Eddie said.

"Yeah I know" I whispered giving Jack a smile.

"OKAY GUYS TIMES UP WE WILL CARRY ON TOMORROW!" The man with a clipboard shouted everyone got up and started to head out the huge warehouse.

"Hey Kim do you want to go grab something from Phil's?" Jack asked me as he helped me down from the float.

"Yeah I'd like that" Jack smiled at me then he walked out the huge door. I quickly pulled out my little mirror from my bag and I looked at myself...I look disgusting...GR!

"W-What's that smell?" I spoke aloud even though no one was in here I turned around to see my mirror had caught the sun ray that was shinning through the warehouse door and had set a little fire on a bale of hay.

"Shoot!" I panicked then started to pat it with my hands it went out and I let out a sigh.

"Kim you coming?" Jack asked appearing in the doorway.

"Y-Yeah I'm coming" I flashed him a smile and looked back at the hay just to double-check that it was gone.

* * *

"Come on just try it Kim and Jack please!" Phil pleaded while trying to get us to eat cooked maggots.

"EW! NO" I shouted.

"Please!" He wiggled the plate in front of Jack's face and his eyes widened.

"I'm good" He gasped.

"They're nice and crispy" He sung wiggling the plate a bit more.

"I bet they are" Jack whispered.

"How about you eat one each and then I will leave you alone so you can continue on with your date" Phil said.

"Oh we're not on a date" Jack said.

"Yes defiantly not on a date" I agreed.

"Oh why not!" Phil squeaked.

"Because-"

"You know-"

"We're not-"

"Boyfriend-"

"And Girlfriend" Me and Jack finished off.

"Oh I thought you were because that's what Milton, Eddie and Rudy said" Phil told us.

"They told you we were dating?" I questioned.

"It was either Jack and Kim are dating or Jack and Kim are waiting" Phil then left the plate of maggots on the table then walked off into the Kitchen, me and Jack both shook are heads at him.

"I can't believe the guys said that" I said.

"I know..." Jack took a sip of his drink then his phone rang he answered it and his eyes widened a little he hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked.

"Milton said we need to go to the warehouse right now!" I followed behind him and we made our way to the warehouse.

* * *

When we got there we were met by fire engine's and police cars outside. We saw Milton talking to a fireman and we walked over.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"There was a fire and all the floats are ruined...The carnival is going to be cancelled" My mouth fell open.

"Can we look inside?" I asked the fireman.

"Yes you may the fire's been put out" All three of us walked past the firemen and police and took a glance inside.

"Oh...My...God" I whispered taking it all in. Everything was black and burnt you couldn't see anything of the colourful floats.

"When did it happen?" I asked Milton.

"The fireman said it was probably around the time everyone packed up and left" I let out a little whimper and my hand flew to my mouth Jack and Milton both looked at me in confusion...I did it...It was me...I didn't put the fire out properly.

I started the fire...

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Rio Part 2**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	7. Rio Part Two

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

* * *

Rio part 2

Kim's POV

"How about we just rebuild all the floats?" I suggested as me and the guys sat in Phil's.

"Kim are you insane we don't have enough time" Milton snapped.

"I was only making a suggestion" I retorted.

"Sorry Kim I'm just really upset those floats were coming along well we were on schedule but now...There's no point in trying" Milton sighed.

"I wonder who caused the fire" Eddie said and I looked down at the table in guilt.

"M-Maybe it was an accident" I stated.

"Maybe so but we should really find out who did it" Jack said.

"You don't think one of the black dragons would have done it" Jerry asked.

"N-No surely not they aren't that mean" Eddie shook his head.

"You never know" Jerry shrugged.

"Kim are you okay?" Jack asked and my gaze snapped away from the table.

"M-Me I'm fine" I stuttered.

"Your stuttering what's wrong Kim?" Jack asked staring right into my eyes from across the table.

"NOTHING!" I shouted then they all stared at me and silence took over the table.

"Milton move!" I snapped and Milton slid of the seat and I got out and stormed out of Phil's I stomped over to the Dojo and Rudy was sat on the bench looking at the ground.

"Oh hey Kim-What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I growled and walked over to the dummies and started to punch and kick away at them...This is all my fault *Punch* I thought I put the fire out *Kick* It was only a small fire! *Turning kick* I'm so stupid! * Punch* With that punch the head flew off and hit Rudy.

"OW!" Rudy shouted with his arms stretched out.

"Oops...Sorry Rudy" I squeaked and I walked over and picked the head up.

"Why are you so angry" He asked rubbing his head.

"I did something really bad" I muttered.

"Here take a seat" Rudy gestured to the bench and I sat down.

"I'm guessing you've heard about the fire in the warehouse where the floats were being kept and built for the carnival" I said.

"Oh yes I did hear about that I wonder who did it-Oh" Rudy said with wide eyes.

"It was an accident Rudy I swear I thought I put it out but I clearly didn't do it properly" I cried.

"Do the guys know?" He wondered.

"No they don't Rudy, I'm scared to tell them what if they all turn against me and hate me forever" I panicked and Rudy placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I think they would like it more if you were honest with them" I looked up and Rudy had seriousness written all over his face and I sighed.

"I suppose I should tell them"

"Yes you should and even if they aren't happy with you at first I'm sure they will all come around" I flashed Rudy a smile then stood up and walked out the Dojo I made my way into Falafel Phil's, the guys were still sat eating and talking I cleared my throat and they all looked at me.

"Kim what's wrong?" Jack asked then I sighed.

"Let me sit down and I will tell you" I said and Milton and Eddie shuffled over and I took a seat.

"Please can you promise me that none of you will freak out" I asked.

"Well that depends on what you're going to tell us Kim" Jerry said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay...So the fire at the warehouse well...I-I started it...By accident I SWEAR it was and accident I thought I put it out!" I exclaimed and they all stared at me in shock.

"I want to leave!" Milton snapped and I shuffled out the seat and Milton the Eddie got out and walked out of Phil's, I sat back down then Jerry got up and left then Jack stayed still staring at me.

"Aren't you going to follow?" I muttered.

"Yeah I think I am" He whispered and got up and left I stared at his empty seat and then I sunk back into mine. Phil came over with his ukulele and started to play then sing.

"Ah ah ah...AH AH AH...AHHH AH!"

"PHIL!" I snapped and he stopped.

"What" He replied.

"Go away" I exclaimed and he wondered off back in the kitchen.

* * *

"Did it go well?" Rudy asked as I finally left Phil's.

"No it didn't THEY ALL HATE ME!" I cried.

"I'm sure they will come around Kim" He patted me on the back.

"What do I do-"

"Ah ah ah ah...AHHHH AH AH AH-"

"PHIL!" Me and Rudy both snapped at Phil who had walked out playing his ukulele.

"Sorry" He dropped his ukulele to his side.

"Well why don't you try to rebuild the floats?" Rudy suggested.

"On my own!" I exclaimed.

"Well I could help?" I gave Rudy a smile.

"That's very kind of you Rudy but we wouldn't finish building all the floats in four days with just the two of us" I replied.

"I will help and I have some people-family that wouldn't mind helping either" Phil said.

"Wow that would be great Phil" I gave him a quick hug.

"Where can we build them the warehouse is a no go zone"

"Well we could always rent another warehouse out" I nodded my head and clapped my hands together.

* * *

Rudy had rented out a warehouse and we had brought everything that we needed. The giant door was wide open and we are waiting for Phil and his family.

"How big is his family?" I asked.

"No idea I'm sure there will be a few"

"That's good-" I was interrupted my a raw of cheers me and Rudy both looked to see what was about the size of a concert crowd come walking through the doors, Phil was leading them and they all crowded around me and Rudy.

"Who are these people?" I asked still staring at them all.

"My family" Phil said with open arms.

"How is this your whole family" Rudy asked.

"Well you've got my mom, dad, uncle, aunty, great aunty, great great aunty-"

"Okay we get it!" I snapped.

"OKAY GUYS YOU'LL FIND THE PLANS OF THE FLOAT IN EACH SECTION...SO LETS GET MOVING!" I shouted and they all cheered then separated to start work.

* * *

Four Days Later

I hadn't spoken to any of the guys because one they were avoiding me and two I was to busy with the floats. I wiped the sweat away from my brow and took a step back taking in the view of the giant bird that me, Rudy and Phil had finished making. This was the last float that needed making because Phil's family managed to finish the other floats off yesterday.

"Were done...The carnival can still go on tomorrow...It will be just like Rio" I cheered smiling.

"Well I'm sure the guys will forgive you now" Rudy said while trying to pull feathers out of his hair.

"I've sent them all a message telling them to meet here so go outside and wait for them" Rudy said pushing me outside. Phil and Rudy pushed the door closed behind me and I tapped my foot on the ground waiting for them to come.

Milton was the first to arrive he didn't say anything he just looked around at anything but me. Next was Eddie and Jerry they stood next to Milton and copied his actions. Lastly came Jack who shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What's this about Kim?" Jack asked.

"Well I wanted to apologize for what I did it was an accident I swear-"

"I know you've said it all before" Eddie mumbled.

"So I wanted to know if you will all forgive me?" I asked them and they all exchanged looks with on another.

"Kim-" I butted in Milton's sentence.

"But before you answer that I want to show you something...RUDY, PHIL!" I shouted and the huge door slid open and they all gasped and walked inside.

"Wow" Jerry said looking around.

"Did you do all of this?" Eddie asked.

"Yes with the help of Rudy, Phil and his family" I smiled.

"This is amazing Kim" Milton gasped.

"The carnival can still go one tomorrow" I said clapping my hands together.

"It will be just like Rio" Jack said still looking around then he looked at me and smiled.

"So do you guys forgive me?" I asked they all looked at each other then smiled and ran over and pulled me into a giant hug.

"Ah ah ah ah...AH AH AHHHHH" Phil's singing voice broke out and the sound of his ukulele, we all pulled away and slowly turned to look at him.

* * *

The crowds cheered and clapped and the music echoed throughout the street I was stood next to Jack on the huge bird float.

"I think you pulled this off Kim" Jack whispered.

"Thanks it took a lot of effort and determination but I did it" I sighed.

"I'm proud of you" He said and I smiled up at him.

"Thanks"

"Ah ah ah ah...Ah AH AHHHHH" Phil sung on his ukulele siting at the front of the float with Rudy. Milton and Eddie were on the mermaid float which was leading at the front and Jerry was dancing alongside the bird float in his ridiculous costume.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Jerry's voice boomed and he wiggled some more then his head-piece fell down over his face and Jerry tripped and fell into another dancer and it continued like domino's.

"Oops" Jerry squeaked and we all broke out into fits of laughter.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter Is Called: Phil's Pills**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	8. Eddie's Eggs

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Got my chapters mixed up the next one will be called Phil's Pill's.**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Eddie's Eggs

Kim's POV:

"Have any of you seen Eddie?" Milton asked as he walked over to me, Jerry and Jack by the lockers.

"No I haven't" I replied.

"Same here" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw him he was in the Art room with an egg" Jerry replied with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I snapped at him and Jerry gulped down the food.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"Oh I know what he is doing" Milton said.

"What is he doing?" Jack asked.

"There's a competition going on what you have to do is decorate the best polystyrene egg" He explained.

"Oh well that sound like fun" I said sarcastically.

"You should do it then" Jerry said.

"Did you not notice the sarcastic tone in my voice?" I retorted.

"Gee sorry" He muttered.

"Let's go check his egg out" Jack suggested.

"Oh do we have to!" I moaned.

"Yes" Jack replied then he grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to the Art room.

* * *

When we got there Eddie was sat all alone with about 20 polystyrene eggs around him.

"GR I CAN'T DO IT!" He shouted throwing the egg across the room.

"Hm er Eddie what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I can't draw the eyes symmetrical!" He snapped at him. "Sorry" He muttered.

"It's okay Eddie, maybe we could help?" Jack suggested.

"You can't it state's in the rules for the competition that you can't receive help from anyone else" Eddie replied. "Why don't you guys enter the competition?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah that would be fun" Jerry said.

"Er no it won't I want to go!" I moaned.

"Come on Kimmy it will be fun" Jerry reached out to grab my cheeks but I smacked them away.

"Do I have to" I moaned again.

"Yes you do now quit your moaning" Jack said as he sat down on a stool, I rolled my eyes and followed his actions.

"So Eddie what are you decorating your egg as?" Milton asked him.

"Their baby eggs" Eddie replied whilst throwing another polystyrene egg across the room.

"I'm going to do an alien egg" Jerry said grabbing an egg and some green paint then sitting down next to Jack.

"Mine will be of Albert Einstein" Milton said.

"There's a surprise" I said sarcastically.

"Why is it a surprise" Jerry said.

"Yet again did you not notice the sarcastic tone in my voice Jerry!" I snapped at him.

"Maybe you just need to work on your sarcastic tone" He muttered.

"I heard that!" I snapped and he jumped throwing his egg in the air.

"Now look what you did" Jerry groaned picking the egg up.

"Anyway Jack what are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Bobby Wasabi" Jack said showing us the mustache he has already painted on the egg.

"Kim what are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know?" I replied.

"You should do me" Jerry said and I smiled.

"Yeah I should" I grabbed some paint and quickly drew a face on the egg. "This is you!"

"That looks nothing like me" Jerry laughed then I grabbed the door stopper that was by the door and hit the egg with it until it crumbled to piece's.

"HEY!" Jerry yelped. "Your breaking my heart" He fake cried.

"Whatever" I grabbed another egg.

"I think I might paint a...Mouse" I squeaked grabbing some grey paint.

* * *

After about half an hour Eddie had finally managed to get his eyes symmetrical and managed to get paint all over himself.

"I need the toilet" Milton said wiggling on his chair.

"And me!" Jerry said jumping of the chair.

"I think I need to go clean up" Eddie said and all three of them walked out the Art room.

"How's Bobby Wasabi coming along?" I asked Jack.

"He kind of looks like Phil with a mustache" He said showing me his egg and I laughed.

"Let me help" I walked over to him and took the egg out of his hand, I tried to fix it up the best as I could but it wasn't working.

"Maybe if you add paint there" Jack said flicking his paint brush at me and it splattered all over my face.

"Oh no you didn't" I growled and he leaned in closer to me.

"Oh yes I did" He smirked and I grabbed a paint brush and flicked paint on him.

"Oh it's on!" Jack grabbed a bottle of blue paint and pointed it at me.

"No fair!" I yelped grabbing a bottle of green paint then sprayed it on him and Jack returned the favor and covered me in paint. I ran forward and slipped crashing to the ground.

"OW!" I screamed.

"Kim!" Jack shouted landing next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I think so" I stuttered as Jack helped me sit up.

"Are you sure you landed really hard on your back" He panicked.

"I'm fine Jack" I gave him a smile and he helped me up.

"Hey Kim I wondering if-"

"JACK!" I yelled pointing at Eddie's eggs.

"What? Oh god!" He exclaimed. When we were having a paint fight we must have hit Eddie's eggs with paint because they were no longer egg babies.

"Whoa what did you guys do-MY EGGS!" Eddie ran over and picked them up and Milton and Jerry walked in to.

"What happened?" Jerry asked.

"Look Eddie we're so sorry we will help you make some new ones" I exclaimed.

"You can't help it's against the rules!" He snapped. "And the competition entries need to be in...In half an hour!" Eddie yelped looking at the clock.

"Now I will never get the trophy" Eddie stomped out the room and Me and Jack looked at each other with guilt written all over or faces.

"Eddie wait up!" Jerry shouted after him running out the classroom followed by Milton.

"Jack what do we do" I wondered then I sat down on the chair.

"We could make some new ones" He suggested.

"You heard him we can't" I replied shaking my head.

"Well the judges don't need to know that do they?" Jack said grabbing three polystyrene eggs and some of the leftover paint.

"I suppose your right" I said smiling at him.

* * *

After twenty-five minutes we finally finished the three egg babies and we rushed to the classroom where people were gathering to enter their eggs. Jack pushed through the people and placed the three baby eggs in front of the judge.

"Name?" He asked.

"Eddie" Jack replied.

"Okay Eddie the results will be out in a few minutes" The judge replied then Jack walked over to me.

"We need to get Eddie here" Jack said and I nodded in agreement we both went to walk out the classroom but Eddie, Jerry and Milton walked in.

"Eddie!" I sighed. "Your here"

"Yeah I just want to see who wins" He replied.

"Look Eddie we're both sorry about what happened" Jack said.

"It's okay" He muttered.

"Okay thank you we have found a winner!" The judge announced.

"Please be the Alien egg" Jerry whispered crossing his fingers.

"Shut up" I whispered back to him.

"And the winner is the Albert Einstein egg!" Milton let out a scream of happiness and walked to the front to collect his trophy.

"Thank you" Milton shook the man's hand then returned to us.

"The person in second place is Eddie with the baby eggs!" The judge said and Eddie jumped looking around.

"Me?" He said in shock.

"Yeah go on Eddie!" I smiled pushing him forward, he walked to the front and he was given a lollipop. Eddie walked back over to us.

"Did you guys do this for me?" He asked.

"Yeah we did" Eddie smiled and gave us both a hug.

"I've always wanted a lollipop" Eddie said sarcastically and we all laughed.

"WHO GOT LAST PLACE!" Jerry shouted.

"Last place was the Alien egg...Which looks more like a booger then an Alien"

"What! The was the best egg out of the bunch!" Jerry complained and we all laughed again.

"Thanks you guys" Eddie whispered to me and Jack. "I know I didn't win the trophy but It's nice to know that you two would go against the rules for me"

"No problem Eddie" I said smiling at him.

Everyone started to leave the classroom and me and Jack were the only ones left.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yep"

"What were you going to ask me earlier?" I asked as we walked out the classroom.

"O-Oh I-It doesn't matter!" He stuttered then ran off to catch up with the guys.

"Okay?"

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	9. Phil's Pills

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Phil's Pills

Kim's POV:

"I'm sorry but I don't get what these are?" I asked Phil as he placed little bottles of pills in front of all of us.

"There pills Kim are you blind!" Rudy remarked and I glared at him.

"I can see what they're but why are they here and what type of pills are they?" I asked and Jack picked one of the bottles up and shook it.

"There different types of pills they can change your emotions" He explained.

"Oh okay I get you now" I said and grabbed a bottle. "What emotion is this?" I asked.

"Anger...Just put them down because the last time I took one I ended up in jail for 3 months" Phil said and he took the pills out my hand.

"Okay" I replied.

"Where did you get these from?" Milton asked.

"I invented them" He chirped.

"You? Ha!" Jack laughed as did all of us then we saw that he was being serious. "Oh your being serious...Sorry" Jack mumbled.

"I think Jerry should try the smart pills" I suggested sliding the bottle in front of him.

"I'd love to be smart" Jerry said.

"I remember the time when you turned into Jerry Einstein" Eddie laughed.

"Yeah I wish you guys let me say smart" Jerry said.

"Well you wouldn't be Jerry if you were smart" Rudy said patting him on the back.

"YO!" I jumped from Jerry reaction.

"Jerry don't do that!" I snapped.

"Sorry Kim but anyway YO! I just had an amazing idea we should play a game when we all close are eyes and take a lucky dip and take whatever emotion pill we get...See I knew I was smart" Jerry said in his cool bad boy voice.

"That's a good idea" Rudy agreed.

"Okay Kim you go first" Eddie said.

"What no way I'm not playing this!" I snapped.

"Fine I'll go" Jack said and he shut his eyes and picked a bottle at random he tipped a pill into his hand and then swallowed it his eyes opened and he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Jack can you not do that it's kind of creeping me out" I said and he kept smiling at me.

"What pills did he take?" Phil asked and Milton reached for the bottle then let out a snicker.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Love!" Milton retorted and my eyes opened.

"Hey Jack!" A squeaky voice said I looked to see Lindsay stood there.

"Well hello there sunshine" Jack wiggled his eyebrows then reached to grab her hand and he kissed it.

"If beauty were time, you'd be my eternity" He said and Lindsay blushed. "How about you and me go on a date?" He suggested and my jaw dropped and I felt...I felt Jealous?

"Sure" She giggled messing with her hair then Jack grabbed her hand and they walked out of Phil's.

"Oh my god" Rudy gasped. "Does that actually work on women?" He asked then a woman walked past and Rudy stood in front of her. "Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you." The woman's face turned bright red and she slapped him hard around his face.

"You freak!" She screeched then walked out and Rudy sat back down.

"No it doesn't work" He mumbled.

"So who's next?" Phil asked.

"Me!" Eddie said quickly then he closed his eyes and picked a bottle of pills up and put the pill in his mouth.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"He got sadness" Milton said.

"Well that shouldn't be to bad-"

"WAHHH! WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY LOVE ME!" He cried falling off his seat and onto the floor. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" He screeched then crawled out of Phil's.

"I think I spoke to soon" I muttered.

"My turn" Jerry said and he repeated what Eddie did but took about 10 pills.

"Okay Jerry you got...Oh er..." Phil muttered.

"What is it?" Rudy asked.

"I might have got my laxatives mixed up with the emotion pills" He whispered.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Jerry yelped. "Oh..god...I'M GONNA BLOW!" Jerry ran out of Phil's and I'm guessing he ran off to find a toilet.

"Oops" Phil squeaked.

"Actually I don't want to do it" Milton panicked.

"Go on don't be a chicken!" Rudy pushed and Milton sighed and took a bottle at random.

"So what did you get?" I asked.

"Phil!" Rudy snapped pushing the bottle in his face.

"Why is their hair removal pills among the emotion pills?" Rudy questioned.

"Wait did I just take hair removal pills?" Milton asked.

"Yep" Phil said and Milton let out a scream and ran out of Phil's.

"See I knew there was a reason why I didn't play this game" I said.

"When do the effects ware off?" Rudy asked.

"Well for the emotion pills two days maximum but the laxatives and hair removal pills they could take about 3 days" Phil said then he gathered all the pills and walked off.

"Shall we go find them or not?" Rudy asked.

"You can go find them I'm going to go into the Dojo and fit in some practice" I said then I got up and left.

* * *

"Do you have a Band Aid? I just scraped my knee falling for you." I dropped my fists to my side and sighed.

"Jack why don't you go back to Lindsay!" I snapped.

"I would if I was Jack" The voice said and I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly turned around.

"Frank?" I said.

"The one and only baby" He smiled at me then walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see my soon to be girlfriend" He said.

"You soon to be what now?" I muttered.

"I want you to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Hm let me think er NO!" I exclaimed pushing him backwards.

"You will be mine someday" He said holding his hand to his heart.

"Just get out!" I snapped. "Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"Phil gave me a pill" He said smiling at me, he then turned and walked out the Dojo I let out a sigh and I turned back to the dummy.

"Stupid PILLS!"

* * *

1 Day Later

"Where's Jack?" I asked as me and all they guys excluding Jack were waiting for him so we could start practice.

"I don't know!" Eddie cried.

"Stop crying!" I snapped.

"Sorry I'm just so emotional" He whimpered.

"I can't wait till the pills ware off...All of you" I looked at Jerry first who was sat with his legs crossed and he was fidgeting then I looked at Milton who was almost bold.

"Jack's probably with Lindsay or some other girl" Jerry said and he wiggled more.

"Gr!" I exclaimed.

"You sound jealous Kim" Rudy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not jealous!" I snapped.

"I bet you want Jack to be flirting with you instead of all the other girls!" Jerry cried.

"No I don't!" I snapped.

"Don't deny it Kim we can see it in your eyes" Milton said.

"I'm actually dating someone!" I blurted out with anger then I shut up realizing what I just said.

"WHO!?" They all shouted.

"Er it's er FRANK! That's it Frank!" I exclaimed whilst waving my hands about.

"Frank as in the black dragons Frank?"

"Yep that's the one" I nodded my head. What am I doing!?

"I don't believe you you're lying!" Jerry said pointing at me.

"No I'm not" I retorted.

"Your still jealous" Rudy sung and I wiggled his hand off my shoulder.

"I'm not JEALOUS!" I growled.

"Yes you are" Milton said folding his arms and trying to give me his serious face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE!" I shouted.

"None of us said anything about love Kim?" Eddie whimpered and my hands dropped to my side.

"I never said love..." I whispered.

"Yes you did..Oh my god Kim you love Jack!" Jerry exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Oh I got to use the toilet" Jerry ran off.

"J-Just leave me alone!" I stuttered and ran off out the Dojo.

* * *

"You love Jack! Your jealous!" I mimicked all of their voices. "I'm not jealous!" I kicked a can that was in front of me and it rolled away.

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." I heard Frank say I let out a low growl as I turned around to face him.

"Stop with the pick up lines!" I snapped.

"So have you thought about my offer?" He asked.

"I-I don't know" I stuttered.

"Just one date?" He asked.

"I don't know Frank I'm not really into you" I mumbled.

"Just one date please...Then I will leave you alone" He said.

"Okay okay fine I will just one date then you have to promise to leave me alone"

"I promise" He said. "Lets go then"

* * *

We walked into Phil's and took a seat, Frank ordered some food and I just go a drink.

"So tell me something about yourself?" He said.

"Well I think you know enough about me then you should" I explained.

"Tell me something I don't know?" He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm okay" I muttered.

"Go on tell me" He pushed.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you Frank" I whispered.

"Okay whatever" He muttered, I took a sip of my drink then I looked to see him leaning across the table with his lips puckered.

"Frank-"

"Kim?" I looked to see Jack stood there.

"Jack!" My eyes widened.

"I just came to let you know that the pill has worn off...But I can see your busy on a...Date" He looked down at the ground and stuffed his hand in his pockets.

"Jack I..." Jack took one last look at me then he walked out.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Frank asked.

"This date is over!" I snapped. "And for you information Jack doesn't wear knickers he wears boxers unlike you who wears them!" I grabbed my drink and poured it over his head.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE KNICKERS!" He cried as I walked out.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jack?" I asked as I walked into the Dojo.

"Yeah he left about 2 minutes ago he was all sad and moody and he told us all to leave him alone" Rudy said.

"Oh" I sat down on the bench and rested my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Milton asked.

"Nothing" I sighed as I gazed out the window and up at the sky. "Absolutely nothing"

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter Is Called: Kim In Wonderland**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	10. Kim In Wonderland Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Kim In Wonderland Part 1

Kim's POV:

"Jack please talk to me!" I begged him.

Rudy had locked us both in his office because Jack hasn't been speaking to me ever since the issue with Frank and that was a WEEK ago, he pretends like I don't exist whenever I'm in the same room as him.

"PLEASE!" I cried, Jack flinched a little then he walked to the door.

"RUDY LET ME OUT!" He shouted as he banged the door repeatedly.

"Not until you two talk" His voice replied from the other side.

"No...LET ME OUT NOW OR I WILL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" He fumed and then the door opened and Jack made his exit and Rudy walked in.

"Kim are you okay?" He asked and I nodded as I sat down on the couch.

"He'll come around soon" Rudy reassured.

"That's what you've been telling me everyday!" I snapped. "Could you just leave me alone for a bit I'm not trying to be rude and nasty I just want to be alone" I asked.

"Take all the time you need" He patted my shoulder then he walked out of the office and I let out a huge sigh, I maneuvered into a lying down position and my eyes fell shut.

* * *

Wonderland

My eyes opened and I let out a yawn, must have fell asleep for a while. I looked around and I was still in Rudy's office but the decorations made it look like a little wooden house.

"Huh?" I said out loud as I looked around. "Where am I?" Then I looked down to see I was wearing a blue dress with a white apron type thing attached to the dress I was wearing white tights and black shoes. "Well that's new?" A whistling sound echoed from the other side of the door and I slowly walked forward and opened the door I stumbled back at what I saw...it looked like a garden?

"What the heck is going on around here? GUYS!" I shouted and then Jack walked out of the changing rooms whistling he had white rabbit ears on top of his head and he was wearing a waist coat and holding a pocket watch and an umbrella.

"I'm late!" He snapped jumping up and down. "I'm late I'm late for a very important date!" He started to run off.

"JACK!" I shouted as I followed behind him, Jack then turned around quickly.

"Oh hey little girl...I'm late I'm late!" He turned back around and ran off.

"JACK WAIT!" I shouted after him.

"Oh no no no" He muttered as he continued to run, we ran along this long brown road which just kept on going.

"I'm late I'm late I'm late!" He dived into a small hole that lied at the end of the brown road, I knelt down and tried to look inside.

"JACK!" I shouted and my voice just echoed then I tried to crawl inside the hole with a little wiggle I managed to get in. The inside was very small and I looked back to see the entrance to the hole getting smaller.

"AH!" I screamed as I fell down a hole. "HELP!" I screamed as I reached my hands out and I continued to fall then my dress buffed open a bit and it was like a parachute because I then started to float down the hole slowly.

My eyes caught sight of a little light with a string hanging by its side I reached out and pulled on it and the whole place lit up. There was pictures on the walls and shelves with bottles on I floated past a mirror and my reflection was upside down I floated past a little table with books on and I reached out and grabbed one. Next I floated past a clock which started to chime as a floated further down.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I landed in a golden rocking chair and the book fell out of my hand then the chair started to float further down. Then I rocked backwards and when it rocked forwards I fell off the chair and my dress then became my parachute once again. Then I floated past a map and my foot got caught on the pole that the map was attached to and I got flipped upside down and I saw Jack running down the corridor.

"JACK WAIT!" I shouted as I wiggled my leg I reached my hands above my head and they just about touched the floor and I did a front flip and my leg came out from the pole and I crashed to the floor I scrambled to my feet.

"JACK WAIT PLEASE!" I shouted as I ran down the corridor I came to an opening and I heard a door shut I looked in the direction and ran over.

"Jack" I whispered as I banged on the door I pulled on the handle to reveal another door on the other side then I pulled at the handle to reveal another door then I repeated this four times until an exit appeared I crawled through it and I came to a huge room one of the walls were a deep purple the other pink the next blue and the last one green, the floor was red and yellow I got to my feet and looked around. At the very bottom of the green wall was some small pink curtains I walked over and dropped to my knee's and pulled the curtains open, a door was resting behind it and I pulled on the door knob and it let out a yelp.

"AH! Door knobs shouldn't be able to talk!" I snapped as I scurried back a little.

"Apologize" The door knob said.

"Who apologizes to door knobs?" I questioned.

"You gave me a fright now apologize" It said again.

"Okay okay I'm sorry...Did Jack go through here?" I asked.

"Who?"

"You know Jack he was holding a pocket watch wearing rabbit ears"

"Oh my dear do you mean the white rabbit" It said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The white rabbit that's who you were describing not Jack there's no Jack's around here" My eyes widened and I realized that this had to be a dream I started to pinch myself so I could wake up.

"Don't hurt yourself child now what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need to follow Jack-The white rabbit" The door knob started to laugh. "What?"

"Your much to big my dear" He said.

"Well what do I do then?" I asked.

"You need to make yourself small"

"What! That's impossible!" I yelped.

"Nothing's impossible dear now drink that potion of the table" I looked around and I couldn't see a table.

"What table-" When my words left my mouth a table appeared with a little bottle sitting on top.

"Read the instructions" I nodded as I walked over to the table.

The tag said drink me so I shrugged my shoulders and drank some.

"Taste's like Cherry-" I started to shrink and I let out a yelp.

"Your still to big drink more" The door knob said and I brought the bottle to my mouth and took another sip then another then another. The bottle was huge and it was heavy so I let go and it rolled along the floor I looked up and the table towered over me.

"I'm...Small"

"Right you are dear" The door knob said and I walked back over to the door.

"Now let me through" I reached for the door hand and he moved away.

"What why won't you let me through?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you...I'm locked" He laughed and I kicked the door. "OW!" it yelped. "You've got the key now unlock me!" He snapped.

"What key?" I asked.

"Oh don't tell me you left it on top of the table" I looked up to see a golden key on the table.

"How am I meant to get up there!" I snapped. "What am I going to do?" I sighed as I sat down.

"Look in the box" The door knob said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What box-" A box landed in front of me and I opened it up and there was sweet's in there that said 'Eat Me' on them I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well okay then" I put one in my mouth and then I started to grow and my foot hit the door hard.

"I just want to go back home I want to wake up from this dream! I want to see Jack!" I cried and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Now now crying won't help" The door knob said as my tear crashed to the floor like a rain drop.

"I JUST WANT TO SEE JACK!" I sobbed as more tears fell from my cheeks and they crashed to the floor and the hole ground started to flood with my tears.

"THE BOTTLE THE BOTTLE!" The door knob shouted and I reached out a took it into my hands and took a sip I shrunk to the size of a pea then landed inside the bottle I began to float on the river of my tears.

"Why did I have to cry for?" I sighed and I rested my chin in my hands. The door knob began to swallow all of my tears and I fell through his mouth.

I looked around to see I was floating on the sea and I heard someone singing and I looked to see a big bird sat on top of a black bird whilst being pushed by a blue bird.

"Oh hey over there! Lets go over there!" He shouted at the blue bird.

"Right away Dodo" The blue bird saluted.

"Dodo?" I whispered to myself and they all started to float away. "HEY MR DODO HELP ME!" I shouted after him but he disappeared I then looked back to see a green parrot an owl and a pelican floating on a log.

"HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THE WHITE RABBIT!" I shouted at them but they didn't reply."HELP ME!" I shouted but they continued to float past me. A big wave crashed over me and I flipped under water then resurfaced. All the creatures I'd seen were dancing around in circle's whilst the Dodo was on top of a rock. Another wave crashed on top of me and I flew through the waves and I landed on the shore all the animals started to dance on top of me.

"Do you mind!" I snapped as I got my feet another waves crashed over me and I saw Jack floating on the umbrella.

"JACK!" I shouted.

"Oh my goodness I'm late!" He yelped and he closed his umbrella and started to run off.

"NO! JACK WAIT!" I shouted and I chased after him he started to run in a forest and I continued to shout for him to stop but he just kept saying 'I'm late!'. Then I lost sight of him.

"JACK!" I shouted but I couldn't see or hear him anymore. "Maybe he went through that log?" I got to my knee's and crawled through the log but I couldn't see him when I exited I saw Jerry and Eddie stood there wearing red hats with yellow flags sticking out the top and wearing red trouser and yellow tops and ridiculous blue bow tie's.

"AH! Jerry Eddie?" I asked and they both looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm Tweedledee" Jerry said.

"I'm Tweedledum" Eddie said they then both got up onto the log and started to do some ridiculous dancing.

"GUYS STOP! Have you seen Jack?" I asked.

"Who?" Jerry said.

"Jack! Or the white rabbit whatever you call him!" I snapped.

"Nope" Eddie said.

"Well I best be going then" I went to walk off but they both ran in front of me.

"If you go that way you'll be going back to the beach" Jerry explained.

"Oh okay" I turned around to walk off when they appeared in front of me again. "What?" I asked.

"What's your name?" Eddie asked.

"Kim" I said.

"Oh well Kim it's nice to meet you" I nodded my head at them then pushed past them. "You can't leave yet!" Jerry yelped.

"I need to find Jack!" I snapped.

"At least play with us first" Eddie said.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Jerry jumped up and down clapping his hands.

"No I need to find Jack!" I snapped pushing past them and I walked further into the forest I came to a huge openeing and I saw a house. "I wonder who lives in there?" I walked up to the gate and pushed it open and I walked up to the door. I looked up and Jack was leaning out the window shouting then he disappeared then reappeared in the doorway he didn't even looked at me he just continued running off.

"JACK WAIT!" I shouted and he stopped and ran up to me.

"GO GET MY GLOVES!" He shouted and I turned and walked into his house I walked up the stairs and into a room.

"Where are his gloves?" I muttered to myself I looked around and I saw cookies that said 'Eat Me' on them so I reached out and put one in my mouth then I started to grow and my head hit the roof. My arms flew out the window and my legs went out the door.

"HELP MONSTER!" Jack started screaming then he started running off.

"JACK WAIT!" I shouted after him then he returned with the Dodo.

"See look it's a monster Dodo!" Jack yelped jumping up and down.

"Oh wow!" The Dodo gasped.

"Do something!" Jack snapped pushing him towards the house I then reached out and picked Jack up.

"MAKE ME SMALL AGAIN!" I snapped.

"DON'T EAT ME!" He cried.

"I'm not going to eat you" I said softly and Jack stopped and looked into my eyes he then pulled a carrot out of his pocket.

"Here eat this" He said and I took a bite and I began to shrink again then Jack yelped as he looked at his pocket watch.

"I'm late!" He yelled as he took off and I followed behind him.

"JACK STOP RUNNING OFF!" I shouted.

"NO TIME TO TALK I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He shouted back and I stopped and sighed.

"When am I going to wake up" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Kim In Wonderland Part 2**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	11. Kim In Wonderland Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

* * *

"Wake up!" I snapped as I ran into the nearby tree and I fell backwards onto my bum. "OW!" I screeched as I got to my feet.

"You ought to be more careful" I heard Frank's voice hiss and I turned around to see him walking out of the tree's, he was wearing a pink and purple striped sweater and black trousers he also had cat ears on.

"Great your here" I mumbled as I folded my arms.

"I know how you can get out of here" He said.

"You mean to wake up?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Why should I believe you?" I questioned.

"Because you should" He retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"You need to kiss the person who caused this dream" He said and my eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"You heard" He replied and he leaned forward with his lips puckered.

"You think-Oh my god! No way are you crazy you didn't cause this dream!" I laughed.

"I thought I was on your mind all the time?" He asked shocked.

"No!" I laughed harder and he hissed at me. "Alright stop with the hissing!" I snapped at him. "I need to kiss Jack" I said with ease then I realized how easily I said it...I can't kiss Jack! But I suppose it's my dream so? Maybe but that still means that I got to kiss Jack!

"Why does he always win!" Frank hissed then scurried off.

"JACK!" I shouted as I walked further into the forest. "JACK!" I shouted again and rumbled voices echoed throughout the forest. I followed the voices and it came to a little opening, there was a table with food set out on it. Sat there was Rudy who's hair was crazy and he was wearing a huge green hat. Then sat next to him was Milton he was dressed as a Dormouse. Then sat next to Milton was Phil dressed up as a Hare. Lastly Jack was sat there eating cake.

"Hey white rabbit is that the girl that's been following you around all day like a lost sheep?" Rudy asked pointing at me.

"I'm not a lost sheep!" I snapped at him.

"You forgot to mention her attitude" Rudy retorted.

"Attitude I don't have attitude-"

"Who are you?" Milton asked.

"It's me Kim" I said pointing at myself.

"Nope don't know a Kim" Phil said and I growled.

"Jack I need to talk to you" I asked him as I walked over to his chair.

"Jack? Who's Jack?" Rudy laughed.

"I'm sorry...Kim? Yeah Kim I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong rabbit" Jack said finishing off the last bit of his cake.

"Jack it's me!" I snapped pointing at myself. "Me Kim we're friends!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry you've got the wrong rabbit" He shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you not know your own name!" I groaned and sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"Why does a girl have to join us" Rudy moaned.

"Well I guess she's hungry after chasing after me all day" Jack explained to them and I reached out and grabbed some food.

"So what brings you to wonderland?" Milton asked.

"What brings me to wonderland!" I laughed. "This is just a dream that I can't wake up from!" I exclaimed laughing and it sounded like I had finally lost it.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked and I continued to laugh.

"She's mental!" Rudy sung.

"Kim are you okay?" Jack asked as he placed his hand on my arm I immediately stopped laughing and my gaze snapped to look at him.

"Okay! OKAY! I happen to be in a wonderland in my dream and I can't wake up! So do you think I'm okay! I just want to wake up so I can go speak to the real you! I want the real Jack!" I shouted as I got to my feet.

"I'm going to tell you this one more time Kim, I'm not Jack!" He shouted the last part as he jumped to his feet.

"YES YOU ARE!" I shouted out in annoyance.

"I'm the white rabbit!" He snapped back.

"NO YOUR NOT!" I shouted and the sky started to go grey.

"YES I AM!" He shouted back.

"I'm sorry!" I snapped and everyone looked at me with a confused expression on their faces.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"This!" I stepped forward and grabbed the sides of his face I pulled him down and crashed my lips onto his. At first Jack was stiff then he slowly started to realize that I was actually kissing him and he softened. His strong hands came down to my waist and held me tight, I could hear the belching sounds that Rudy was making and I just blocked them out. We both pulled away gasping for air and I looked to see everything around me was fading away. Rudy disappeared along with Milton then Phil. The scenery striped and everything around me turned white. Jack slowly turned back to the normal Jack then in seconds he disappeared.

* * *

Reality:

My eyes snapped open and I slowly sat up and looked around. "I've got to stop having dreams like that" I sighed as I got to my feet. The door creaked and I turned to see Rudy peeping around the door.

"Ah Kim your finally awake! You've been sleeping for 6 hours" He explained and I looked out the office window to see it was dark outside.

"Yeah I had one freaky dream as well" I said and Rudy laughed.

"Do you remember the time when Jack fell asleep on the couch and had a strange dream...Wait! Maybe that couch has magic it makes you have strange dreams" He jumped up and down getting all excited.

"I don't think so Rudy...I think I should go find Jack" I said.

"He did come back a few hours ago and I sent him in but he came out saying you were still sleeping but for some reason he had a smirk on his face" Rudy shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh?" I waved to Rudy and I walked outside the cold air hit me and I shivered I saw Jack sat at one of the tables gazing up at the stars I walked over and sat next to him.

"You know you happen to say my name a lot when your sleeping" Jack said as he dropped his gaze from the stars and looked at me.

"Yeah well let's just say I had a dream which you kept on running away from me in" I explained.

"Oh..."

"Jack look I'm sorry about the Frank thing I was only on a date with him to get him off my back he said if I went on one date with he would leave me alone" I explained and Jack nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry to I guess I was harsh on you" He nudged me a little and gave me a smile. "So are we friends again?" He asked.

"Sure" Jack laughed and opened his arms for me and we both hugged each other.

"Jack can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure fire away Kim" He replied.

"Why did you care so much about me going on a date with Frank?" I asked and Jack's eyes widened a little.

"Er I-I just didn't think it was right for you to go on a date with the enemy?" He said and I went to reply but he butted in. "Glad we sorted things out I'll see you tomorrow" Jack got up and left and I sighed and gazed up at the stars.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Jack's Second Chance.**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	12. Jack's Second Chance

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Jack's Second Chance

Kim's POV

"Come on it's not funny anymore!" Jerry moaned as he continued to jump up and down.

"We're bored so we want to play piggy in the middle" I retorted as I threw the ball over Jerry's head over to Milton.

"But I don't want to be the piggy" He whined.

"You can stop being the piggy when you catch the ball" Milton replied as he threw it back to me and Jerry missed it.

"What do you think Rudy and Jack are talking about in there?" Eddie asked pointing at Rudy's office.

"Must be something important they've been in there for almost an hour" I replied and passed the ball to Milton and Jerry yet again missed it.

"Can you at least give me a chance!" Jerry snapped.

"You just need to try to catch the ball that's all" Milton replied as he returned the ball to me.

"Do you want the ball Jerry?" I asked holding it out for him.

"Thanks Kim you know at times you can be very nice-OW!" He yelped as I through the ball at his face and he landed on the floor. "What was that for!" He snapped.

"Entertainment" I replied and he groaned as he got to his feet then Rudy's door opened and him and Jack came walking out they both had sad expression's on their faces and we all stopped and gathered around.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked and Jack looked at me then to Rudy.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked.

"There's something I need to tell you guys" He muttered as he looked down at the floor.

"Okay" We all said and Jack moved to sit down on the bench and Rudy folded his arms.

"I-I-"

"Just tell them Jack they'll understand" Rudy said.

"Understand what?" Jerry said.

"Guys this is hard for me to say but for the best two week's I've received emails from the people at the Otai Academy they've practically been begging me to join the Academy and I really want to as well but I always end up thinking about what I'm leaving behind like I did the last time they offered. This time though I really do want to go it's the best opportunity ever and I don't think I can let it pass. I really do hope you guys understand I really do hope we can stay in touch" He explained and my mouth fell open a little and everything felt like it was closing in on me...He's leaving! What do I do? I looked at everyone else who were left speechless and just staring at Jack.

"I-I need to go" I stuttered and I pushed passed Jerry and out of the Dojo I ran over to Phil's and slid onto a seat.

"Kim are you okay?" Joan asked taking a seat in front of me.

"No" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I sighed.

"Jack's leaving" I told her.

"I getting some serious Déjà Vu here" Joan shook her head.

"No you're not Joan, Jack was going to leave a while back but he didn't remember! But now he's defiantly leaving this time he said he doesn't want to pass up the opportunity" I explained.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Jack?" She said and I sighed as I sunk back into the seat.

"I don't know Joan" I replied.

"How do you feel about Jack go on tell me" She pushed.

"Well I guess I do like Jack okay...Maybe I like him a lot but he's leaving and I can't do anything about it" I rambled on.

"Yes you can do something about it tell Jack how you feel and I'm sure he'll stay Kim" She explained.

"Tell him are you crazy!"

"Well I have been to see a doctor and he said that I've gone beyond crazy-"

"Back to the situation here Joan!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah right well Jack deserves to know how you feel" She said.

"But that would just put more stress on him! Plus what if he doesn't like me back what am I meant to do then?" I exclaimed.

"I think it's best just to think about whether or not you want to tell him" I nodded my head and Joan gave me a smile.

"Now enough with this sheep talk girl I've got to go and catch myself a one-eyed rat that's been bugging Old Man Earl by the dumpsters" She nodded me goodbye and I shook my head at her oddness and Joan left.

* * *

After Phil's I decided to go for a walk around the Mall to clear my thoughts and when I came back to the table and chairs outside the Dojo I saw Jack and Rudy sat there talking so I decided to stop and listen.

"So your defiantly going to leave?" Rudy asked and Jack nodded his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am..." He muttered.

"I'll miss you...You were my best student!" He cried.

"It's okay Rudy" Jack uncomfortably patted his shoulder.

"What am I going to do now!" He wailed. "Your leaving me with Eddie who's clearly going nowhere!" He sobbed and Jack continued to pat his shoulder. "T-Then there's Jerry who barely even knows he left from his right!"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine you've got Kim remember?" Jack said.

"I-I suppose" Rudy stopped sobbing.

"I'm sure Kim will bring you in loads of new trophies" Jack continued.

"Yeah she will" Rudy smiled.

"See everything will be just fine" Jack gave Rudy one last pat on the shoulder.

"Your right everything will be fine...So when are you leaving?" Rudy asked.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to go and find everyone in a bit to say a proper goodbye" Jack said.

"Okay is there anything you want me to give to them when you've left?" Rudy asked.

"Well yes there is" Jack reached out into his pocket and pulled the envelope with my name on it that he was going to give me last time before he left but I never got it in the end and he never got my letter. "Give this to Kim and this time Rudy please wait until I've left" Jack gave it to Rudy and Rudy nodded his head and got up and left. I let out a sigh and I walked out from my hiding spot then went straight over to Jack.

"Hi" I muttered as I sat down.

"Hey" He replied.

"So I guess this is goodbye then" I said and Jack sat upright in his chair.

"Yeah it is I won't be coming back till my four years there is up" He said and I nodded.

"Well...I'll miss you" I said and Jack smiled.

"I'll miss you to Kim" He replied then he got up from this seat and walked over to me I got up from mine and then Jack pulled me in for a hug. My head nuzzled into his neck and my hands wrapped around his waist and a single tear fell down my face. I felt Jack squeeze me tighter and his head rested on top of mine.

"I bet your going to love it there" I whispered into his neck.

"I hope I do" He whispered into my hair.

"Jack just promise me one thing?"

"Sure anything Kim" He said pulling away but we were face to face.

"Don't forget about me" I said and silence took over us and I locked eyes with him.

"Kim I-I could never forget about you" He whispered.

"Good because I won't ever forget about you" I said and he smiled as he pulled me in for another hug.

* * *

We all met in the Dojo the next morning to say a quick big family goodbye to Jack before he left.

"Good luck Jack" Eddie said whilst giving him a man hug.

"Thanks Eddie"

"You'll do great there Jack" Jerry said and they both did a little hand shake that they had both clearly made up in their spare time.

"Thanks Jerry" Jack laughed.

"I'll miss you Jack it won't be the same without you" Milton said.

"Thanks Milton"

"Jack you were my best student!" Rudy cried for the fifth time this morning.

"Rudy I already told you everything is going to be okay" Jack said giving him a hug then Jack came to me.

"Bye Jack" I said and Jack smiled as he pulled me in for a quick hug then he pulled away and grabbed his stuff.

"Bye guys" He waved at us then walked out the Dojo.

"It's going to be different without Jack" Eddie said as he sat down on the bench and we all followed his action.

"Yeah it sure will be" I said.

"I bet all the bullies will come after me now" Milton moaned.

"I'll fight them off for you Milton" I reassured him.

"Thanks Kim"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Kim, Jack wanted me to give you this" Rudy pulled out the envelope with my name on and handed it to me.

"I'll open it when I get home" I said placing it on my lap.

"Open it now!" Jerry pushed leaning over my shoulder and I looked to see they were all watching me.

"Why now!" I snapped back.

"We want to see what it say's" Rudy said.

"It's between me and Jack not me, Jack and all of you!" I retorted.

"Oh go one Kim open it" Eddie pushed and I growled.

"I will open it when I'm ready" I snapped and they all backed away.

* * *

1 Week Later  


We were all getting some practice in at the Dojo. Jerry was failing at trying to get Milton onto the ground and Rudy managed to trick Eddie into attempting to break boards with his head as for me I've been sat on the bench for the past hour staring at the unopened letter in my hands. Why can't I open it! Just read it Kim! Don't be so stupid! I can't open it I'm scared about what might be written down! What do I do I've got to open it! JUST OPEN IT!

"Oh my god" Rudy gasped and I looked up to see them all staring over at the doorway to the Dojo I looked over to see Jack stood there with all his baggage.

"I couldn't leave you guys plus the Otai Academy isn't as good as they make it out to be" Jack said and the guys ran over and hugged him and welcomed Jack back I slowly got to my feet and walked over. They all separated from Jack making a gap for me to walk over to him through. I came face to face with him and a huge smile spread across my face as I embraced him into a hug I squeezed him tight as he spun me round a little then I pulled away

"I'm glad your back" I whispered as I hit his arm lightly.

"Me too" Jack smiled back then he saw that I was still holding the letter in my hands. "You didn't open it?" He asked and I shook my head he then took it out of my hands and shoved it into his pocket. "Well you don't need to read it now that I'm back" He said and I just nodded then we all broke out into laughter and cheers.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Deadly Dares**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	13. Deadly Dares

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

* * *

Deadly Dares

Kim's POV:

"Where is it!" I exclaimed to myself as I rummaged through Jack's bag while they were over at Phil's. "It's got to be here somewhere!" I snapped. So here's the story for the past week I've been looking everywhere for that letter that Jack gave me before he left but then he decided to come back and I was to chicken to open it but me being me I can't stop thinking about it! I need to read it! When I went round his house I looked in his room heck I even looked in his bins! He is really good at hiding stuff! "It's not in here!" I snapped as I dropped the bag to the floor sighing in defeat. Might as well head over to Phil's. I got up and walked over and I saw Jack glaring at Jerry.

"Just do it I DARE you to" Jerry demanded and Jack sighed in defeat.

"Okay I will-KIM!" He yelped when he saw me. "How long you been stood there for?" He asked.

"Just got here" I replied as I sat next to Eddie.

"Oh good" He sighed.

"Why?"

"E-Er just you know wondering" He stuttered.

"Okay? So what were you guys talking about?" I asked them all.

"Fish"

"Bears" Jack and Jerry both said.

"Okay?" I asked confused as I looked at them both with wide eyes. "Am I missing something because you all seem to be on the edge of your seats?" I asked and they all shook their heads.

"We're all just fine" Milton reassured me.

"Okay" I replied.

"So what were you up to in the Dojo Kim?" Eddie asked.

"O-Oh you know just fitting in an extra few minutes of practice" I stuttered.

"Oh okay" Eddie replied.

"STOP QUESTIONING ME!" I shouted and they all jumped.

"No one was questioning you Kim?" Jack said.

"Oh yeah...I knew that" I slid back into my seat.

"So what shall we do today...Jack?" Jerry said staring at Jack with a smile on his face.

"Well actually I'm going home" Jack replied with a smug grin on his face then he fled from Phil's.

"What was that all about?" I asked and they all groaned then got up to leave. "Or don't tell me" I muttered to myself.

* * *

The next day at the Dojo when I walked in I saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton crowding outside of Rudy's office.

"Jack she's back" Jerry tried to secretly whispered but I heard. Within seconds Jack walked out from Rudy's office.

"What's going on guys?" I asked.

"N-nothing" Jack stuttered.

"Okay...Where's Rudy I need to speak to him?" I asked them.

"Why don't you go wait in his office" Jerry suggested.

"Okay" I walked past them all and into his office I shut the door behind me and took a seat on the couch. I began to hum a random tune and tapping my feet along to eat. Then I saw a white envelope on Rudy's desk with my name on it...It's the one that Jack gave me! I got to my feet and walked over to his desk and grabbed the letter...Wait I shouldn't do this! No no I've got to! I opened it up carefully and pulled out the white piece of paper and unfolded it carefully:

_So Kim guess I'm on the plane now...Far away from where you are right now reading this!_

_Okay so there's something I needed you to know...Kim I need you to let go and forget about me! I need you to find some new friends even get yourself a boyfriend I don't really care because to be honest I don't really like you...I get that it sounds harsh but I couldn't really ditch you because we do karate together and the rest of the guys seem to like you. We never really got on much did we if you think about it we always got into fights had little arguments with each other I'm sure you feel the same way about me I'm very sure you do. So just thought I'd tell you this I think it was very kind of me to fill you in on how I feel about you._

_Jack._

The letter fell from my hands and my eyes were wide and my mouth dropped...WHAT!

"I-Is he CRAZY!" I shouted at myself I stomped my foot off the ground over and over again! I walked over to the doorway and flung the door open scaring everyone I saw Jack looking over at me he was stood near the dummies, his face dropped and he looked over at Jerry who was trying not to laugh. What's going on?

"What's wrong Kim?" Milton asked, my gaze snapped over to him and I let out a low growl then Jerry exploded into laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" I shouted at him and he continued to laugh.

"She fell for it...I can't believe she actually fell for it!" He laughed.

"What are you one about-" I stopped my sentence as I looked up and Jack who was looking guilty as hell. "The letter" I whispered.

"Kim look I'm sorry it was a dare!" Jack exploded walking towards me.

"Yeah dude I'm totally giving you 20 bucks for that you total earned it" Jerry said clapping his hands.

"You decided to upset me for 20 BUCKS!" I screamed at Jack and he stood still in shock. "So YOU GOT ANYTHING TO SAY JACK!?" I shouted in his face.

"Kim look I'm sorry it was just a stupid dare...That letter meant nothing" He rambled on.

"Let me see the really letter so I can Jack that you're not lying?" I asked sticking my hand out.

"I can't give you the real letter" He replied.

"Why not?" I snapped bringing my hand to my hip.

"Because I can't" He replied.

"Yeah Jack why can't you?" Eddie asked walking forward.

"Because it's personal and I'm not going to give it to Kim until there's a reasonable reason to give it to her!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't get it!" I exclaimed. "I'd let you see the letter I wrote for you! Why won't you let me see yours!"

"You'd let me see yours?" He asked in shock.

"Yes I would" I replied.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"Only if you let me see mine"

"O-Okay I will" He stuttered then he walked into Rudy's office and we all followed him inside he walked over to one of the desk draws and opened it up he then pulled out the envelope with my name on it he placed it in my hands then I turned and walked out the office and over to the lockers I put in my combination and I reached inside my locker and pulled the envelope out and gave it to Jack.

"Thanks" He said as he stared down at the letter.

"So are you two going to open it?" Jerry asked and I scowled at him.

"I'd rather do it privately" I said and Jack nodded in agreement I looked to see that the rest of them weren't moving. "I'll go into Rudy's office and read it then" I said and I walked inside closing the door behind me...It's really happening I'm going to read the real letter...Deep breaths Kim! Deep breaths!

"Okay okay" I muttered to myself as I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out:

_So Kim guess I'm on the plane now...Far away from where you are right now reading this!_

_There's somethings that I wanted you to know...Kim I like you I like you a hell of a lot and I really don't have the courage to say this to your face because I'm scared that you'll reject me. Leaving you is probably the hardest things that I've ever had to do Kim I hope you understand that. I'm going to miss you so much I'm going to miss the way you laugh the way you smile I'm going to miss so much about you. I needed you to know this because I don't think I could leave with myself if I left without telling you how I feel about you...about how you make me feel._

_Jack._

The letter fell from my hand and a smile became plastered onto my face.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I started to dance around the office. "YES! OH YEAH!" I danced around more then I heard Jack's voice.

"So what did the letter say?" I heard Milton ask.

"It said a lot of things" He replied.

"Were they good things?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah they were" Jack replied then I took that as my moment to enter I opened the door and they all turned to look at me. A smile was spread across Jack's face as he looked at me. We both began to walk over to each other when the Dojo doors flung open and Rudy came tumbling in with Bobby Wasabi next to him.

"We're going rock climbing!" He announced.

* * *

**Haha :) I feel evil! Jack and Kim aren't going to come together just yet there's a few more bumps in the road for them but I promise you that they will soon :)  
**

**Next Chapter: Rock Climbing Rudy**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	14. Rock Climbing Rudy

**Right so sorry about the long wait for this chapter but unfortunately my laptop broke and there was nothing I could do :(**

**But anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Rock Climbing Rudy

Kim's POV:

"And again!" Rudy shouted from the front of the mini bus.

"No! This will be the tenth time the songs get boring and ANNOYING!" I snapped.

"Okay okay just one more time please!" He jumped with excitement and we all sighed. "Everywhere we go!" Rudy chanted.

"Everywhere we go!" All of us replied.

"People wanna know" He chanted waving his hands up into the air.

"People wanna know" We repeated.

"Who we're!"

"Who we're" We all grumbled.

"And where we come from!" He chirped.

"And where we come from..." We all stopped as the song came to an end.

"So we tell them!" Rudy chirped.

"Wait! Stop adding extra parts onto the song!" Jack snapped from the front, you see I was at the back not trying to avoid him just trying to keep myself hidden for the journey because still we have not had the chance to talk because of Rudy! I hate rock climbing anyway, Bobby said he was going to meet us there because he had to pick some people on the way...What's the big idea about rock climbing anyway?

"Hey! Psst Kim! Kimmy psst!" I looked up furrowing my eyebrows to see Jerry leaning around his seat.

"I heard you the first time" I replied. "What do you want?"

"Have you spoke to Jack yet?" He asked.

"Do you think I've spoken to Jack!" I snapped.

"Well that's a fifty-fifty guess Kim so I'm going to go with yes! Wait no! Yes? No! Yes!" He stuttered.

"No I haven't spoken to him yet I will later" I replied sinking back in my seat.

"You better do it soon" He said before turning away.

"Wait! What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned.

"You never know he might meet someone while we go rock climbing" He said and I tutted.

"Your such an idiot!" I snapped.

"I know I get called that a lot" He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"WE'RE HERE!" Rudy shouted with excitement making me jump, I got up from my seat and made my way off the mini bus, I jumped out and looked around there was a small cliff right next to where the mini bus is parked and Bobby is stood up there.

"Ha! You made it! Welcome to Bobby Wasabi's Wall Of Fear!" His voice boomed down.

"Fear wait why's it called fear?" Eddie asked then within seconds about ten ninjas abseiled down the cliff wall landing on the ground.

"I think that's why!" I said scrunching my nose together.

"I thought we were just doing normal climbing?" Milton asked looking at Rudy.

"We're but I kind of lost a tinny tiny bet with Bobby Wasabi and I had to come to his Wall Of Fear!" He said copying Bobby's voice on the last part.

"So why bring us?" Jack asked.

"Because I don't want to get chased up a cliff side by ninja's alone" He said lightly punching Jack's arm. "With good friends I'm sure you wouldn't mine climbing with me" He laughed nervously.

"No your right we're good friends" I said smiling at him.

"Aw really?" He asked holding a hand to his heart.

"No! You go climb that wall yourself Rudy!" I shouted and he jumped as he hid behind Jack.

"Right who's first?" Bobby asked.

"RUDY!" We all shouted up to him and Rudy let out a cry.

* * *

"Help me!" Rudy cried as he hung aimlessly on the cliff side the ninja's were crowding round him trying to pull him up to the top of the cliff. "We're no longer friends you guys!" He shouted down to us. "OW! Carefully those are very delicate parts!" Rudy squealed and within minutes the ninja's managed to help him up to the top of the cliff.

"Right who's next?" Bobby asked and we all looked at one another.

"Er maybe er Jerry!" I shouted pushing him forward.

"What! Wait! Why me!" He yelped.

"Well didn't Bobby tell you that he has a whole basket of ribs up there waiting for you?" I said and he giggled.

"No he did not so I guess I'm going to climb the wall" Jerry did his weird walk up to the wall and he attached himself to the rope and began to climb whilst being chased by ninja's.

"Do you think Bobby will have some cute panda's bears waiting up there for me?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie I was joking there's no ribs up there for him" I explained and I heard Jerry screaming for his mom.

"You lose!" Bobby announced and the ninja's helped Jerry up the rest of the way.

"Wait! Hey where are my ribs!" Jerry shouted the he appeared over the edge.

"You lied!" He shouted.

"I know" I shouted back.

"Eddie You should go next" Milton said pushing him forward.

"Oh great"

* * *

Let's just say Eddie barely made it off the ground he was attacked by the ninja's anyway and then he walked all the way to the top along the trail.

"Oh Christmas nuts!" Milton yelped as he was caught by the ninja's and was beginning to make his way to the top.

"You can go now Jack" I said and he smiled down at me.

"Hey Kim after this can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied with a smile.

"Okay next!" Bobby shouted down.

"Okay wish me good luck" Jack said as he attached himself to the rope.

"Good luck" I said and he looked back at me and flashed me a smile then he started to race up the wall, the ninja's were gaining on him but Jack started to climb up faster he kicked some of the ninja's away and he eventually scurried to the top.

"Well done Jack!" They all cheered and he looked own at me and I gave him the thumbs up, the ninja's made there way back down ready for my turn and I let out a sigh.

"Your turn Kim!" Bobby shouted and I walked to the wall and attached myself to the rope., I let out one last sigh and I began to race up the wall the ninja's were really quick and I managed to kick a few away I was half way up now and I'm really tired. My legs started to feel like jelly and when I tried to take another step up my foot slipped and my head flew forward smacking against the stone my vision began to blur and I reached up to touch my hand when I looked at my hand I saw that there was blood on it I looked up to see Jack beginning to abseil down to me but then my eyes began to roll and everything went dark.

* * *

"There we go that's all cleaned up! I'm sure she'll have a huge headache so make sure to give her those and she might have a bit of concussion so keep a watchful eye on her" I heard a voice say then a door slam shut. I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes I saw Jack holding a bottle of medication and the rest of the guys sitting about I realized that I was in Rudy's office.

"She's awake" Eddie said and Jack turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked dropping to his knee's next to the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine...My head just really hurts" I said and Jack grabbed some water from Rudy's desk and got some of the medication out.

"Take some of these it will help the pain" I nodded and gave him a thankful smile as I took the medication.

"You gave us a fright" Rudy said.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"I guess we won't be going rock climbing ever again?" Milton said.

"Oh yes we're loosing that bet with Bobby meant we have to do Bobby Wasabi's Wall Of Fear for a whole week" Rudy explained and we all look at one another and let out a chorus of groans.

"Or we could just go to Falafel Phil's and eat then pretend we've all got food poisoning to get out of it" He suggested and we all let out some cheers and Jack helped me up and we headed over to Phil's.

* * *

**So what do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter Is Called: Jack's F**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	15. Jack's F

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Jack's F

Kim's POV:

"So what do you think Jerry got on his test?" Milton asked at the lockers.

"An 'F' probably" I replied.

"And Jack?"

"I don't know we will just have to wait and see" I replied then I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Me and Jack still haven't talked it's just so irritating" I moaned.

"How about the next time you see him you go and talk to him?" Milton suggested.

"Fine okay I will"

"HA HA HA HA!" Jerry's voice chanted as he walked down the steps with Jack who looked sad, me and Milton walked over.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked.

"I got an F" He passed me the piece of paper. "Oh" I whispered.

"But I got and A+" Jerry said waving the piece of paper in the air.

"You got an A+" Milton exclaimed.

"No way how did you manage to get that!" I snatch the piece of paper from him.

"Because I'm smart Kim!" He snapped snatching the piece of paper back.

"No you're not" I replied shaking my head at him.

"That's harsh Kim" He growled.

"No it's the truth" I laughed.

"Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim!" I rolled my eyes and turned to see Frank standing behind me.

"What?" I replied.

"You smell!" He laughed then ran off.

"What are we in Kindergarten or something! Grow up!" I shouted.

"I really hate him" Jack muttered.

"Don't we all" I said and smiled at Jack.

"Anyway I thought I did really well on the test I mean I'm positive I did I just don't understand" Jack rambled on.

"We'll get to the bottom of it" I reassured him.

"Kim I believe there's something that you wanted to tell Jack" Milton said raising an eyebrow at me.

"It doesn't matter now" I said through gritted teeth.

"What did you want to tell me?" Jack asked.

"Er? I-I...It doesn't matter" I stuttered then I walked off.

* * *

"I still don't get how I got an F!" Jack exclaimed as we were all practicing at the Dojo.

"Just face it Jack I'm smarter then you" Jerry said.

"You wish" I snapped as I sat next to Jack.

"Yeah I'm going to agree with Kim on that one" Jack said.

"Why thank you Jack" I said.

"No problem Kimmy" He smiled.

"Okay you two love birds none of that in the Dojo" Rudy said.

"We're not love birds" We both said at the same time.

"Sure" Eddie said.

"We're not!" We both snapped together.

"You've really got to stop that!" We both said again.

"No you!" We said in sync again, then Rudy smacked his hand over Jack's mouth then took it off.

"Okay you two aren't love birds then" Rudy said.

"Thanks" We both said again, then we both scowled at each other.

"Hey Jerry where were you earlier on at school you said you'd come sit with us at lunch?" Eddie asked.

"I was er on a date with a chick" He said.

"You went on a date?" Milton asked.

"Yes stop questioning me!" He snapped.

"Okay...Who's coming over to Phil's?" Jack asked and everyone but me and Jerry nodded.

"I'll be over in a minute Jack" I said and he nodded as they all left. I slowly got to my feet and walked over to Jerry and began circling him. "So Jerry you got an A+ congratulations" I said.

"Aw thanks Kim I knew you could be kind sometimes" He said smiling at me.

"Aw thanks Jerry" I smiled.

"You know I was thinking we should go on a date sometime?" He said and I smiled placing a hand on my heart.

"Aw Jerry that's so sweet" I squeaked.

"So how about we go grab some pizza?" He suggested.

"Yeah we should" I replied and Jerry started to walk off and then I ran up behind him and jumped on his back bringing him to the ground. "WHY DID YOU SWITCH YOURS AND JACK'S TEST RESULTS!" I shouted holding his arm behind his backing making him scream like a girl.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" He squealed.

"Because I'm not stupid!" I growled as he continued to squeal.

"LET ME GO!" He wailed.

"Go tell Jack!" I demanded.

"NO!" He yelled.

"YES!" I shouted.

"NO!"

"If you don't I will tell Jack what you did and I will tell him that you just asked me out on a date!" I explained and he stopped wiggling underneath me.

"Oh DUDE! You can't do that!" He complained.

"Well go tell Jack and the I might miss the fact out that you asked me on a date" I said.

"No!" He snapped and I put more pressure on his arm. "Okay OKAY! Just get of me" He snapped and I stood up and he scurried to his feet. "HA! Sucker I'm free now you can't tell Jack what happened!" He yelled jumping up and down and my eyes widened in confusion.

"That makes no sense at all Jerry, now go over there and tell Jack!" I demanded.

"Nope!" He replied.

"Fine I will go over there and tell him" I said folding my arms together.

"And then I will just deny it all" Jerry said walking off and I ran straight over to Falafel Phil's.

"Jack!" I shouted as I came to the table.

"Yes" He replied.

"Jerry switched your results to his so you actually go an A+ and he actually got an F" I explained out of breath.

"He did what!" He exclaimed.

"He also just asked me out on a date" I said as I slumped down onto one of the seats.

"He did WHAT!" He shouted as he stormed out of Phil's.

"Drama!" Milton sung in a high-pitched voice and Eddie high-fived him.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Rudy said. "He looks really angry"

"Why don't you go after him then" I snapped.

"That would be a very good idea Kim" Rudy then sprinted off.

"Let's go follow him" Eddie said and all three of us got up and walked out.

* * *

We came to the huge water fountain and Jack was pinning Jerry to the ground shouting at him and Rudy was there wailing. The three of us ran straight over.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jack shouted.

"DUDE I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Jerry cried. "MUMMY!" He wailed.

"YOU ASKED KIM OUT ON A DATE!" He shouted.

"SHE'S SINGLE YOU DON'T OWN HER!" Jerry shouted back then Jack glanced up at me.

"Your right I don't! BUT YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE HER!" Jack shouted then his grip on Jerry's top fell and his eyes widened as he looked up at me and it was like a mirror image because my eyes were wide to. "Kim I-"

"NO WAY WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!" Rudy shouted down the phone making us all look over at him. "Guys Bobby is sending us to Paris for a week!" He chirped.

* * *

**Okay so I'm sure you guys are going to love the next chapter! But the only thing that I'm going to say is don't set your hopes so high on the next chapter because I'm not going to tell you yet whether they will officially get together! Haha I feel evil :D**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Pleased In Paris Part 1**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	16. Pleased In Paris Part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Pleased In Paris Part 1

"Stop it!" I snapped but the kid continued to kick the back of my seat. "I said stop it!" I snapped again, then Jack came and sat next to me. "RIGHT CUT IT OUT" I shouted jumping up from my seat about to lunge at the kid but Jack quickly pulled me back by my waist.

"Sorry about her she forgot to take her medicine" Jack said then I sat down in my seat.

"I'm not crazy I don't need medicine" I replied.

"I know you don't need medicine just try to ignore the kid" Jack suggested and I nodded my head then I took a quick glance out the little window of the plane.

"Why do you think Bobby is sending us to Paris?" I asked.

"Well Rudy told me that it was a gift for being one of the best Dojo's"

"Oh" I replied. "That doesn't seem odd to you at all does it?"

"Yeah it does a bit but we should just embrace the moment while we can" He said.

"Yeah we should" I replied then a shrill scream echoed around then Jerry came running out from the toilet door of the plane and he ran over flopping on top of me and Jack.

"Jerry?" Jack growled.

"Guys" He squeaked. "I just left a huge present for Santa Claus down the toilet that won't flush...What do I do" He whispered.

"I don't know figure it out for yourself" I replied then I pushed him off mine and Jack's laps and he landed on the bit of floor space.

"Just go back to your seat!" Jack snapped.

"Dude can't we just be cool again" Jerry asked as he got to his feet.

"We can be" Jack said. "But not right now"

"Fine" Jerry replied then he walked back to his seat.

"You should just make up with him Jack" I said.

"I'm still angry with him" He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know why Kim...I'm just still very angry with him" He said.

"Should we talk about what happened?" I asked.

"W-Well we could if you want to" He stuttered.

"I don't think we've had a long chat since we both opened the letter's" I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Wait how about we talk when we're in Paris" He suggested.

"Okay? Why not now?" I asked.

"Because I was thinking we could talk about it whilst we're eating food?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Jack...Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked and he gave me a half-smile.

"Yes I am" I nodded my head as a smile formed on my face and I sunk down into my seat.

* * *

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton exclaimed as he took in the huge golden entrance to the hotel.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven" Eddie gasped.

"Well I could always kill you?" I suggested.

"Hey!" Eddie yelled. "It's a figure of speech"

"Eddie she's not stupid" Jack said and I gave him a smile.

"Lets go get the keys to our rooms" Rudy said walking through the revolving doors.

"Whoa I love revolving doors" Jerry announced as he ran inside them.

"I do worry about him sometimes" Milton muttered.

"I think everyone does" Eddie commented.

"Let's go catch up with Rudy" Jack suggested and we all agreed and walked inside pulling our suitcases behind us.

"Guys I've got the keys!" Rudy announced. "So we've got me and Eddie in a room" He gave Eddie that key.

"Thanks Rudy" Eddie said.

"Then we've got Kim and Jerry" My eyes widened and I looked over at Jack who was staring at Rudy in horror. Rudy gave the key to Jerry.

"And that leave's Milton and Jack together" Rudy passed the key to Jack.

"Let's go check our rooms out!" Eddie shouted as he ran off followed by everyone but me and Jack.

"Are you going to be okay Kim?" Jack asked as we slowly walked side by side.

"Yeah it's going to be really awkward though" I replied.

"I could always get Milton to swap with you and then you can come stay with me?" He suggested as we waited for the elevator.

"You'd do that?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah you know I'd do anything for you Kim" He said and I smiled. The elevator doors opened and we walked inside and check pressed the number 15.

"Thanks that would be great Jack" I chirped. "Oh and do you think the guys realized that there was an elevator or not?"

"Probably not I bet they're going to be tired after dragging suitcases up fifteen flights of stairs" Jack laughed and I joined in. The elevator doors opened and we both stepped out. "Room 567" Jack said and we both looked around.

"I think it's just down there" I pointed out and we both walked down the corridor until we reached room 567, Jack put the key in and opened up the door. Inside was two double beds and all other things you'd fine in your typical hotel room.

"Which one do you want?" Jack asked.

"I'll have that one!" I said pointing to the one on the left which was closest to the window.

"Okay then" Jack put his suitcase on his bed and I copied his actions.

"So what we doing first in Paris?" I asked.

"Well I've heard that Milton want's to go to a museum" Jack said and I did a fake yawn.

"I'm not going to that" I replied as I began to unpack.

"I thought you'd say something like that" He said. "So what do you want to do?"

"Go to the Eiffel Tower" I said.

"And I defiantly knew you were going to say that" He laughed.

"I've always wanted to go" I explained. Then the door flew open revealing a very sweaty Milton.

"They should really have an elevator" He moaned.

"They do" Jack said.

"What!" He yelped.

"How do you think we got here so quick?" I said.

"Oh...What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Oh Milton will you do me a favor and share a room with Jerry? Kim doesn't really want to share a room with Jerry because of what happened" Jack explained.

"Oh yeah sure I don't mind. Bye!" He turned and left.

"So when do you think we're going to find out the real reason why Bobby sent us here?" I asked.

"I'm guessing soon" He replied. "Oh hey Kim I was thinking maybe we could have our date today? How about I take you to the Eiffel Tower?"

"Really!" I chirped.

"Yeah"

"Yeah okay Jack I'd love that" I smiled as I finished unpacking.

"I will go tell Rudy that we're going to go there I'll be back in a bit" Jack said then he left. Never thought I'd see the day when me and Jack actually go on a date! I can't believe it's happening! I'm so excited!

"Kim open up!" I heard Jerry's voice ask from behind the door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I opened it up. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Just tell me here" I replied.

"Okay Kim look I'm sorry about what happened I shouldn't have asked you out, can we just be friends again?" He asked.

"You won't pull anything like that again?" I asked.

"I won't I promise" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose. "I got this as a sorry present" I reached out and took it from his hand.

"Thanks Jerry" I said then I stepped forward and gave him a quick hug but when I pulled away I saw Jack at the end of the corridor his face was bright red with anger. "Jack!" I yelped as he began to turn around and walk away.

"I'm sorry" Jerry said.

"It's not your fault" I put the rose in my pocket and shut the door behind me. "I best go find him. Bye" I gave him a little wave and began to descend down the corridor in search of the very angry Jack.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Pleased In Paris Part 2**


	17. Pleased In Paris Part 2

**Sorry that it's be a while it's just there's a lot been going on in my life and this was just the last thing on my mind but I promise that the story will now start to be updated frequently :)**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Pleased In Paris Part 2

"JACK!" I shouted throughout the busy Paris street. "JACK!" People began to barge into and I was pushed about violently. "Watch it!" I snapped then I found a quick exit at the big gates to a park, I looked about and I saw the familiar mop of brown hair sulking on a bench. I slowly walked over and sat down next to him. "It wasn't what it looked like you know"

"It sure looked like it" He mumbled with his face in his hands.

"He only came to apologize" I said and Jack looked up a from his hands.

"The rose?"

"A sorry present" I explained and Jack let out a sigh.

"Your not lying are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it" I smiled and he returned it. "This is just some general advice which I'm sure will help you when you're older. Don't jump to conclusion. Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah I'd do anything" He replied. "Now...Can I have a hug" He outstretched his arms and pouted I let out a laugh the wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist he nuzzled his face in the gap of my neck.

"There you are!" Rudy's voice exclaimed. "Now untangle yourself from each other and focus on me" Me and Jack slowly pulled away from each other.

"What do you want Rudy?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

"Well-"

"WHAT HAPPENS IN PARIS STAYS IN PARIS DUDE!" Jerry shouted running over to us. "Guys you've gotta join in our deal"

"What?" I asked.

"Well we have all agreed that what happens in Paris stays in Paris!" He explained.

"That's ridiculous!" Jack snapped.

"Come on just agree to it then I will leave you alone" He said.

"Fine I agree to it" I sighed.

"Yep guess I do to" Jack said.

"That's great...Bye!" He chirped then walked off.

"Anyway! Well I think I should tell you why we actually came here" He said biting on his finger.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I kind of entered you two into a competition against another Dojo" He squeaked and me and Jack jumped to our feet.

"YOU DID WHAT!" We both shouted.

"Sorry" He squeaked.

"You can't be serious we're not actually going to do this right?" I said.

"Well the competition is tomorrow and if we lose we've got to go straight home" He said.

"Well that's fine we can go home then" Jack shrugged.

"Yeah we can" I agreed.

"No you see I met this very cute french girl who I would really like to spend a lot of time with so I want you to win for...Me!" He squeaked like a girl.

"No" I said.

"Please?" He shuffled closer to me.

"No" Jack said.

"Please?" He squeaked and I looked at Jack who let out a sigh.

"Fine!" Jack groaned.

"Okay, so can you leave now Rudy?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because me and Jack were kind of busy" I said.

"Oh...Well why don't I stay and you go?" He said.

"Nope you go...Now!" Jack said folding his arms.

"Okay fine" Rudy sulked and walked away.

"You ready to go to the Eiffel Tower?" Jack asked.

"Yes let's go" I said and we walked off side by side.

* * *

"The views amazing" I gasped as I looked at the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I know" Jack whispered as he continued to stare at me.

"I'm so glad you brought me here Jack. Thanks a lot!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug then before I could stop myself I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack's eyes widened a little and he looked down at me. "Oh sorry"

"It's okay" He smiled.

"Jack I-"

"Well well well hello love birds" Franks voice said.

"FRANK!" I yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the competition" He said as he stalked closer to us.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I want to" He replied. "Your up against the Black Dragons after all"

"Could this day get any worse!" I exclaimed.

"Well yes it could because when you lose Kim has to date me" He said.

"What!" Jack exclaimed. "No that's not part of the deal! If we lose we have to leave Paris straight away! But if we win we stay and the same applies to the Black Dragons! Kim isn't part of the deal at all!"

"Well she is now" He said.

"Don't I get a say in it?" I asked.

"Nope"

"Well their's a surprise" I muttered.

"Well you can stuff it we're leaving right now!" Jack snapped and he grabbed my hand and he started to pull me away.

* * *

Jack flung are hotel room door open and he grabbed his suitcase and started to ill it with clothes.

"Jack!" I shouted. "Jack! Stop it!"

"We're all going home!" He snapped.

"Jack just stop for a minute!" I shouted and he snapped he gaze to me. "You're over reacting!"

"No I'm not! You're not going to go out with Frank!" He snapped.

"I know I'm not! Even if we did lose I still wouldn't have gone out with Frank!" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't?"

"No way in hell Jack, just put everything back okay. We will go speak to the guys and explain the situation and they will understand then we can leave" I explained.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea" He said.

"Good...Jack before we do can we talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure" He said and he sat down on the bed.

"I think we should start with the letters" I said and Jack nodded.

"You know I liked your letter a lot" Jack said.

"Good because I liked yours to" I replied.

"I'm glad" He said then he smiled at me. "Kim you know that I like you"

"Yeah I know"

"I'm mean more than a friend" He said and I smiled.

"Yeah I know" I said.

"Good because then you won't mind if I do this" Jack leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine both of his hands reached up and cupped my face and my hands grabbed onto his shirt, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Aw!" Me and Jack looked to see all the guys stood in the doorway.

"Er..." I blushed with embarrassment.

"I knew something would happen eventually" Milton said.

"Yeah...Guys we need to talk to you all" Jack said.

* * *

Me and Jack explained to the guys what had happened and they all agreed that we should leave. We got the earliest tickets that we could get and we got on the plane. Jack is sat far away at the back of the plane and I've been sat next to a very sleepy old man who by the way will not stop drooling!

"Kim! Kim! Kim!" Jerry's voice repeated from behind me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You talked to Jack yet?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Wrong! Jerry we haven't even had time to speak yet so just drop it!" I snapped.

"Okay sorry" He muttered.

"Sorry Jerry...I will speak to him soon"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Kim's Kite**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	18. Kim's Kite

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Kim's Kite:

"Nope" I said.

"Why?"

"Ask him" I replied and Milton sighed.

"But there's an awkward vibe I think you two should talk it out! Holy Christmas nuts Kim! You kissed!" He exclaimed and I smacked my hand onto his mouth.

"Don't say that word" I growled and removed my hand from his mouth.

"What kiss...KISS KISS KISS!" He chanted.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted and I began to chase him into the Dojo.

"WHOA! GUYS STOP!" Rudy yelled as he stood in front of me. "No running in the Dojo"

"Since when has that been a rule?" I asked.

"Since now" He replied. "Now what's going on?"

"Oh..." I looked to see Jack sat next to Jerry on the bench's. "He tripped me up" I lied.

"What!" Milton squeaked. "No it's because I kept saying-" I ran forward and tackled him to the ground.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"Okay! I will!" He squirmed and I got off him.

"Good" I looked to see the rest of the guys looking at us with confused looks on their faces. "It doesn't matter any more"

"Okay so let's get some practice in" Rudy said.

"Wait! I have an announcement!" Eddie said getting to his feet.

"What?" Jack said.

"Well their's a competition at school-"

"It's not another egg painting thing is it?" Jerry groaned.

"No it's not-"

"Good because that would be boring" Jerry said.

"Let me finish!" Eddie snapped. "Anyway there is a kite competition" He said.

"Aw kite's I love kite's" I said and they all turned to look at me. "What? Can't a girl love kite's?"

"No we just didn't expect you to" Rudy said.

"Oh..."

"Anyway it's to see who can make the best kite" Eddie finished.

"I'm in!" I exclaimed.

"Okay anyone else?" Eddie asked.

"What the heck! It'll give me something to do" Jack said.

"Me I want to do it!" Rudy said jumping up and down.

"Rudy it's for students of the school" Milton said.

"No fair!" He cried.

"Sorry Rudy" Milton said.

"When does the kite have to be in?" I asked.

"Two days" Eddie said.

"Well okay I best get started!" I said then I walked out the Dojo.

* * *

A bit more glitter there...Finished! It has taken me about two hours to finish my kite and it's pink and glittery! I actually think I could win this! Come to think of it Eddie never said what the prize was? It better not be something like a little art's a crafts set because I think I would go crazy because I put a lot of effort into this. I think I should give it a test run. I got to my feet and picked up my kite. The wind picked up and it took the kite with it.

"Yay!" I exclaimed jumping up and down a little.

"Yeah thanks see you later Phil-AH!" Jack landed right on top of me and my kite flew out of my hands.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted and Jack quickly got to his feet and I did to. "Look what you did!" I snapped pointing to my kite which was flying away.

"Kim I'm sorry I didn't see you there" He explained.

"Well watch where you are going" I growled. "That took me two hours!"

"I will help you make a new one?" He suggested.

"I don't need your help" I said folding my arms together.

"Kim don't be like that just let me help you" Jack replied.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"Fine I will then!"

"Good!"

"Bye!" He snapped and he stomped past me.

"Well done Kim!" I snapped out loud to myself.

* * *

"Well guess you had a fun time in Paris then?" Joan asked as we sat to eat in Falafel Phil's.

"Joan I just explained everything to you!" I groaned.

"Yes I know Kimmy and I was listening but Paris sure sounded fun for both of you" She said.

"Yes it was kind of the kiss was but he hasn't said anything to me! It's like he's forgotten about it" I explained.

"I'm sure that's not true" She said.

"Well it sure seems like it! I mean I know I was in the wrong yesterday when I snapped at him because he made me lose my kite!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Kim I'm sure everything will work out" She said.

"But what if it doesn't! It'll mean that I've lost my crush and my best friend!" I exclaimed.

"Kim seriously calm down!" Joan snapped.

"Oh sorry I'm just over thinking things" I said.

"Yes you're...Did you redo the kite?" She asked.

"Yes I did I spent hours on it last night and I have to hand it in tomorrow" I explained.

"Ah okay well I hope you win"

"Thanks Joan" I said.

"No problem Kim I'm always here if you need someone to speak to" I smiled at her and nodded my head.

* * *

"Hello loser's" The principal spoke down the microphone.

"Can he say that?" I whispered to Eddie.

"Yes he's the principal he can do what he likes unfortunately" He whispered back.

"So what was your kite like?" I asked him.

"Orange" He replied.

"Orange that's it?"

"Yeah I like orange" He said.

"Oh! So do you know what the prize is?"

"No idea I hope it's a big bar of chocolate though" He licked his lips. I looked to the other side of the gym to see Jack stood next to Jerry. "You should go talk to him"

"No I can't" I muttered.

"He told us what happened with your kite he really is sorry just go talk to him sort things out"

"I'm scared" I replied.

"Kim go on just do it!" He snapped as he pushed me forward.

"Okay time to announce the winner" The principal said.

"Okay I will speak to him after this" I said and Eddie nodded his head.

"The winner is...Kim Crawford!" I jumped up and down clapping my hands and everyone else started to clap I walked up onto the stage to the meet the principal. "Congratulations Kim here is your prize" He handed me a brown box and I opened the lid to find some crayons and glitter.

"What!" I yelped. "Are you serious! This is the prize! I walked long and hard on my kite and I get this!" I snapped as I passed him back the box. "I shouldn't have even bothered entering!"

"Kim!" Jack shouted.

"Kim don't be so ungrateful" The principal said.

"I'm not being ungrateful I just wanted a better prize then some crayons and glitter! Which might I just add I have loads of at home!" I exclaimed.

"Kim let's go!" Jack said as he got up onto the stage. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the stage and out the gym doors.

"You can let go now" I muttered.

"There was no need to cause a scene Kim" He said.

"I know I was just expecting something better you know" I replied.

"I know you were" He said. "Kim we need to talk"

"Yeah we do but can we talk somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yeah sure we'll go back to my house"

* * *

**What do you think? I'm going to let you in on a secret...3 more chapters left until Kick happens! **

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Eddie's ****Moustache**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	19. Eddie's Moustache

**Sorry about the wait but you see my phone was robbed at school which had all my plans on for my stories and I've been rewriting the plans :(**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

* * *

Eddie's Moustache:

When I went back to Jack's house to talk we tried to talk but his mom kept checking up on us like every minute so we never even got a chance to talk but we're speaking now but to me it seems like he just wants to forget what happened in Paris. That was a week ago though and at the moment we're all enjoying what Eddie has just walked in with one his face.

"A moustache?" Jack said pointing at Eddie's face.

"I'm a real man now" Eddie said as he held a small mirror out in front of him.

"That's not real though" I said as I tried to reach out and touch it but Eddie smacked my hands away.

"Yes it is real" Eddie replied.

"Eddie yesterday you had no moustache on your face but today you happen to have a forest growing on you face" Milton said.

"I know it just happened over night" He said.

"It doesn't happen over night" Rudy said. "I can't even grow a moustache that quick"

"You can't grow one at all" Jack said and we all laughed.

"Yes I can" Rudy moaned.

"Whatever you say Rudy" Jerry said.

"Can I braid it?" I asked and they all turned to look at me.

"You want to braid it?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah" I said.

"No you can't" Eddie said.

"Oh" I said.

"You guys coming over to Phil's?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah let's go" I said.

* * *

"So that's when I told the inspector that there was now bugs in my restaurant" Phil explained as I held a bug in front of me that I'd found in my food.

"But what Kim is holding is a bug Phil" Milton said.

"No that's not a bug it's a...It's a brown back pea" Phil explained.

"You just made that up" Jack said.

"Did not!" Phil exclaimed.

"Phil the bug is black not brown" I said.

"Did I say brown I meant black..." Phil squeaked.

"Just take the bug and go" I placed the bug in his hands and Phil walked off into the kitchen.

"Not again!" Eddie moaned as he wiped his moustache.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked.

"My drink keeps soaking my moustache it's getting annoying" He explained.

"Why don't you just take it off while you drink" Rudy said.

"It's not fake!" He yelped.

"Are you sure?" Jack implied.

"Yes I'm sure" Eddie replied.

"You lot fled from Paris quickly" Frank voice said as he walked over to our table.

"Go away Frank" Jack said.

"No" Frank replied. "Hi Kim"

"Hi Frank" I said uncomfortably.

"So I think we should have our match now over at your Dojo" Frank said.

"No" Jack replied.

"Are you scared?"

"NO!" Jack snapped.

"Alright keep your wig on" Frank said.

"It's not a wig it's my real hair" Jack commented.

"Whatever you say Brewer...See you around Kim" Frank reached out and grabbed my hand and he placed a kiss there, Jack's gaze snapped to my hand and I looked up a Frank and he then let go of my hand and he left.

"Er I-Well that was-"

"Weird" Jerry said.

"Awkward" Eddie commented.

"Nasty" Rudy said.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton exclaimed.

"He's dead!" A very red-faced angry Jack exploded as he got up from his seat and he ran out the doors. We all looked at one another then in a flash we followed Jack.

* * *

We reached Jack as he was face to face with Frank outside the Black Dragons Dojo. Jack held Frank by the collar of his shirt and he held him up against the window.

"Jack let him go!" I exclaimed.

"Apologize" Jack growled.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" Ty shouted as he walked out of the Dojo. "Let go of him!"

"Apologize!" Jack shouted as he smacked against the window hard.

"No" Frank whispered.

"What did you just say!" Jack snapped.

"Okay! OKAY! Kim I'm sorry" Frank muttered.

"Good" Jack said as he let go of Frank.

"What the hell is going on?" Ty said as he looked at all of us.

"Jack's gone psycho" Frank said.

"Get inside now!" Ty snapped and Frank walked inside. "I don't want to find you lot anywhere near my Dojo again!" Ty shouted then he walked back inside and I looked up at Jack.

"You didn't need to do that Jack" I said and Jack smiled down at me.

"Yes I did"

* * *

"Do it" Jerry whispered.

"No" I whispered back as we all crowded around a sleeping Eddie.

"Go on just rip it off" Jack whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'll do it" I whispered and I reached out and grabbed Eddie's moustache. "1 2 3!"I ripped it off and Eddie awoke screaming.

"Why did you do that for!" He yelped.

"I knew it was fake" I said.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked.

"No it wasn't" Jack replied sarcastically.

"Oh good ha fooled you all" Eddie smirked.

"He was being sarcastic" I said and I passed him the moustache.

"Oh I knew that" Eddie said.

"Why do you want a moustache for anyway?" Milton asked.

"To attract the older women" Eddie said.

"The only older women you're going to attract with that moustache are the ones that are the same age as your grandma" Rudy said and we all laughed.

"I suppose" Eddie snickered. "Here Rudy you can have it" Rudy quickly snatched it off him and stuck it on his face.

"I finally a man" Rudy whimpered.

"Rudy stop being stupid" Jack said rolling his eyes then he reached out and ripped it off.

"Ow!" Rudy squeaked.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Two more chapters to go until Kick happens! :D**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	20. Marrying Milton's Tarantula's

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Marrying Milton's Tarantulas:

"OW!" I yelped as the piece of candy hit my head. "Jack you need to work on your aim" I said.

"Sorry now open wide again" He said as he picked up another sweet and he threw it but it completely missed. "Yeah maybe I do need to work on my aim" He muttered.

"Yeah I laughed" I laughed.

"It's such a lovely day sun shining, birds chirping, tarantula!" He yelped.

"Jack you're getting it wrong" I said.

"No TARANTULA!" He screamed like a girl as he pointed to my shoulder I turned slowly and I caught sight of the tarantula I quickly swiped it off my shoulder and me and Jack both jumped on the table screaming Jack wrapped his arms around me and I did the same to him we continued to scream until Milton walked out of the Dojo.

"There you're Nina" He muttered and me and Jack stopped screaming as we watched him carefully.

"Nina?" I said.

"Oh I lost my two tarantulas! One down one more to go" He said as he walked away.

"Since when does he have tarantulas?" Jack asked then we both look at how we're hugging each other. "Oh" Jack said.

"Oh" I said as I slowly pulled my arms away.

"I'm just going to go back into the Dojo" He muttered and he jumped off the table and walked inside...Well that couldn't have been any more awkward!

* * *

"You found the other tarantula yet?" Eddie asked as he sat next to Milton on the bench.

"Nope...They were gong to get married" Milton sighed.

"Married?" I asked.

"Yeah I was going to hold a ceremony and everything" Milton explained and I looked at Jack who was puling the same shocked expression that I was.

"I hate tarantula's" Jack said.

"I know the way you reacted earlier was quite funny especially when you hugged Kim" Milton said and I felt my cheek's beginning to heat up and I looked back at Jack who was looking down at the ground.

"Yeah whatever" Jack muttered.

"What's the name of your other tarantula?" Jerry asked.

"Dave" Milton replied.

"Dave and Nina?" Eddie said.

"Yeah what's wrong with them names?"

"A lot of things" Jack said.

"Well I'm sure Dave will turn up soon" I said as I got to my feet.

"What? Aren't you going to help me look for him?" Milton questioned.

"No way it's a tarantula" I replied.

"So?" Milton said.

"Yes Milton it's still a tarantula and I'm not helping because I dislike them" I said. "Now I'm going over to Phil's" I turned and walked away and out the Dojo.

* * *

"What can I get you Kimmy?" Phil asked.

"Er can I have-"

"Daddy!" Someone squealed and they pushed me to the ground.

"Ow" I muttered as I quickly got to my feet.

"Oh hello sweetie" Phil replied.

"Daddy!" Another girl screamed and I was pushed to the ground again.

"Ouch!" I yelped then I quickly got to my feet. "The next person that knocks me to the ground-"

"Daddy!" I braced myself for impact but I never hit the ground.

"You can open your eyes now Kim" I opened one of them to see Jack had caught me.

"Oh" I said opening both of my eyes then I stood up probably. "Thanks Jack" I turned to see three girls crowding around Phil. "I never knew he had that many daughters" I said.

"Neither did I" Jack replied. "Phil! Can we order some food now?" Jack said.

* * *

We took a seat with our food. Jack sat opposite me.

"So do you know that you scream like a girl?" I said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I do not" Jack squeaked.

"Yeah you do" I replied as I took a sip of my drink.

"That's a lie...You scream like a boy" He said sticking his tongue out.

"So I scream like you! And you scream like a girl" I replied sticking out my tongue.

"Touche" Jack said, I looked over at Phil's daughters to see one of Milton's tarantulas crawling into one of their bags.

"Jack" I whispered but he stuffed his face with food. "Jack!" I snapped as I kicked him under the table.

"OW!" He squealed.

"Look the tarantula!" I pointed it out.

"Oh...What do we do?" He asked.

"Don't ask me I'm not going anywhere near it" I replied.

"Well neither am I" He said.

"So what do we do then?" I asked.

"I don't-"

"AH! DADDY!" One of the daughters shrieked and the tarantula was flung across the room and it landed by the door.

"I guess that could happen" I said and we quickly got up off our seats.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Look there's Milton!" I said as I pointed outside of Phil's.

"MILTON!" Jack shouted and he turned around. "YOUR TARANTULA!" Jack said pointing at it.

"MY TRUCK IS WHERE?" He shouted back.

"No!" I shook my head and pointed down at the tarantula and Milton walked inside Phil's.

"Oh Dave" Milton tutted as he bent down and picked it up. "Let's take you home" Milton turned and walked out.

"What was the hairy ant doing in here?" Phil asked.

"It's a tarantula" Not a hairy ant!" I exclaimed.

"Oh..."

* * *

Me and Jack walked into the Dojo to find the lights turned down and about 10 people sat in chairs while Milton stood in front of them all wearing a fancy suit. Whilst Dave and Nina were resting on some pillows.

"He wasn't joking about the marriage" I whispered to Jack.

"Obviously not" He replied.

"Ah Kim, Jack! Come tale a seat" Milton said and we both slowly sat down next to Rudy.

"We're gathered here today to witness the marriage between Nina and Dave" Milton said as he read from a book.

"This is so magical" Rudy sobbed into a handkerchief. Me and Jack both shook our heads at him.

"I can't believe this is happening" Jack whispered.

"Neither can I" I replied.

"Can we leave?" Jack asked and I nodded my head. We slowly and quietly slipped away and out of the Dojo.

"That's a whole lot of weird in there" I said.

"Tell me about it" Jack sighed.

"Want to go and do a bit of shopping?" Jack asked.

"You want to do some shopping?" I said.

"Yes I do...Can't a guy shop?" Jack replied.

"Yeah...But only if you carry all my bags for me" I asked.

"Sure I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't do that" He replied with a smile.

* * *

**What do you think? One more chapter to go until...KICK! Yippee!**

**Next Chapter: Rudy's Road Trip Part One.**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	21. Rudy's Road Trip Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

**Ru****dy's Road Trip Part 1:**

"Sing it again!" Rudy shouted as he smirked to himself.

"No!" I moaned from the passenger seat.

"Oh" He mumbled.

"I'm going to go back there and sit with everyone else" I muttered as I climbed into the back of the big camper van. I joined Jack who was at the little table.

"Does he keep getting you to sing?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately yes" I said as I reached for the deck of cards he was playing with.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"I want to play with them" I said.

"I had them first" He retorted as he leaned over to the table and I copied his actions.

"Well I'm playing with them now" I smirked.

"Give them back" He growled.

"Make me" I whispered as we came face to face.

"Oh I think I might have to" He replied and he tilted his head to the side a little then lead in closer to me his lips were about to touch mine.

"GUYS!" Rudy screamed making me and Jack jump away from each other and waking Eddie, Jerry and Milton up from the little couch. "I need potty!" He wailed as the camper van came to a stop and he jumped out the door.

"I-I need to go use the bathroom" I stuttered as I got up from my seat and walked into the tiny bathroom and shut the door behind me. I let out a sigh as I sat down on the toilet seat. "Gr why can't he just kiss me" I moaned as I smacked my hand against my forehead.

"Hey Kim open up" I heard Jack whisper and I got up and opened the door he slowly shuffled in and shut the door behind him. "Are you okay Kim?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I gave him a weak smile then he bent down in front of me.

"Kim?" He said raising an eyebrow I looked at him in the eyes and he then slowly began to lean in.

"KIM! OPEN UP I NEED TO PEE!" Jerry screamed as he banged on the door. I rolled my eyes as I stood up as did Jack I opened the door.

"Huh? Jack what are you doing in here?" Jerry asked.

"I-"

"Doesn't matter just both of you get out unless you want to watch me pee" Jerry said and me and Jack both shook are heads and walked out.

"I'm back!" Rudy announced as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"Rudy you do know there's a bathroom back here you didn't need to go in a bush" Milton said.

"Who said I went in a bush?" Rudy laughed.

"Where did you go then?" Eddie asked.

"Up the tire" Rudy said as he began to drive again.

"Ew! Rudy that's gross" I belched as I sat down at the table again, Jack sat down on the other side of the table and he flashed me a smile.

"So where are we going again?" Jerry asked as he walked out the bathroom.

"Camping" Rudy said.

"Oh yeah I remember now" Jerry mumbled as he sat down on the couch.

"Rudy did you remember everything?" I asked.

"Remember what?" He replied.

"The camping stuff" I said.

"What camping stuff?" He asked.

"Tell me your joking?" Jack said.

"Was I meant to bring camping stuff?" Rudy asked.

"Yes!" The rest of us snapped.

"Oh...Woops" He squeaked then the camper van began to slow down. "Guys...We've run out of gas" He said as he looked back at us.

"How did you forget to put more gas in we stopped at a gas station about 15 minutes ago!" I snapped.

"There was a hot girl there I guess I got distracted" He said.

"Gr!" I exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know call someone?" Rudy said.

"Do that call someone!" I snapped.

"Okay!" Rudy said as he pulled his phone out. "Wait...I have no signal" He squeaked. "Has anyone else?"

"Rudy you told us to leave all electrical device's at home" Jack said.

"Oh yeah...I remember" Rudy mumbled.

"Now what do we do?" Milton asked.

"I don't-Eeep!" I squeaked as I felt Jack rubbing his leg against mine.

"Kim?" Jerry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I saw a cat a really big cat outside" I stuttered and I stared at Jack who was smirking at me.

"AH! I DON'T LIKE CATS!" Jerry screamed.

"Let's go and investigate" Rudy said and Milton, Jerry and Eddie folded him out the camper van.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked.

"I love seeing you nervous" He said.

"I wasn't nervous" I replied.

"Yes you was" He retorted.

"Lets go help look for the imaginary cat" I said as I got up from the table and Jack did.

"Wait first I want to do something" He said.

"What?" I watched as he got closer to me he placed his hand on the side of my face and began to lean down.

"GUYS!" Rudy screamed as he banged on the door I let out a loud growl and I kicked a bag that was on the floor and stomped over to the door and flung it open. "Careful Kim almost knocked me out" Rudy said and I glared at him.

"What is with you people and interrupting me!" I snapped and Milton, Eddie and Jerry turned around to look at me and Jack appeared behind me. "I want privacy! I want time to myself! I want you idiots to stop interrupting me at the wrong time!" I shouted and they all stared at me with their mouths hanging open. "See you're all a bunch of idiots!" I turned to look back at Jack who was looking at me with the same expression. "I-I'm going for a walk" I muttered and I walked away into the tree's.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**Next up Part 2**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	22. Rudy's Road Trip Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Rudy's Road Trip Part 2:

I stomped through the woods until I came to a little opening which had a little stream flowing through I sat down near the water and let out a sigh. Did I over react? I suppose I did a little! I was just angry because everyone kept interrupting me and Jack when we were so close to kissing! Gr I should go beat them all up right now!

"Stupid boys" I muttered.

"I guess your angry then do you want me to go?" Jack asked as he appeared next to me.

"N-No you can stay" I stuttered he nodded his head and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No not really" I muttered as I stared down at the ground.

"Okay...Is it because everyone keeps interrupting you?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Kind of" I said.

"Or is it because they all happen to interrupt us when we're just about kiss" He said and I looked at him to see his was smiling at me.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Good because I was getting annoyed as well" He said and I laughed.

"It's just I don't know where I stand with you Jack...Everything that happened in Paris was great but then it all seemed like you'd forgotten and you didn't care then the next I feel like you do care then the next I don't think you care" I explained. "It's so frustrating Jack"

"Kim I'm sorry for making it come across like that" He said. "Kim I do like you-"

"But only as a friend and what happened in Paris should stay in Paris" I butted in.

"NO! That's not what I going to say!" He snapped. "Kim I do like you a lot but-"

"See there's the but why do you need to put the but in the sentence stop trying to find and easy way to let me down!" I shouted.

"Kim-"

"Just save it Jack! Just go back to the guys!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet as did Jack.

"No Kim we're sorting this out" He said.

"No we aren't!" I shouted.

"Yes we're!"

"No we aren't!"

"Yes we're!"

"NO WE AREN'T!" I screamed.

"YES WE'RE!"

"NO WE AREN'T!"

"YES WE'RE!"

"NO WE-"

"WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY IS KIM I DO LIKE YOU BUT THE REASON WHY I ACTED LIKE I DIDN'T CARE WAS BECAUSE I SOON REALIZED I DON'T LIKE YOU I LOVE YOU!" He shouted and my mouth slammed shut and my eyes went wide Jack was breathing fast and his eyes were wide to.

"Jack I-"

"You don't have to say anything" He muttered as he sat back down.

"You love me?" I said as I sat down.

"Yes I do" He muttered.

"How could you love me?" I asked still in shock.

"How could you ask a question like that?" He mumbled. "It's clearly because I love you"

"But why?" I asked.

"I love your smile the way you make me laugh the way you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in and best of all I love you for just being you" He explained and my face broke out into a smile.

"Wow I was expecting that" I said.

"Good glad I surprised you" He muttered.

"J-Jack I'm sorry" I stuttered.

"Don't worry about it" He said.

"No I should worry about it I bet I made you feel bad just a minute ago when you were just trying to tell me how you feel...Oh god I feel so bad now" I rambled on.

"Kim it's fine don't worry about it" He said again as he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm going to head back now" He got to his feet and began to walk away.

"Jack!" I shouted after him and be didn't stop. "Jack! I love you too!" I shouted and he stopped and slowly turned around and he began to walk back to me.

"You love me too?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes I do!" I exclaimed and he smiled.

"Good" He said then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips my arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist.

"Aw" Me and Jack both pulled away and looked to see Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and Milton stood there.

"It's just like the kiss in Paris" Rudy squeaked.

"Oh and Kim before you get angry at us for interrupting just think that this time we let you two kiss before we butted in" Milton explained and I growled.

"Don't use your smartness on me Milton" I said then I looked back up at Jack as we were still embraced in one another.

"Now guys I'm planning on kissing Kim again in a few more seconds are you sure you want to hang around for it?" Jack said and they all looked at each other.

"Okay boys let's go" Rudy said and they groaned as they walked away then Jack looked back down at me then leaned down to kiss me again.

"Kim?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and I smiled.

"As long as you'll be my boyfriend?" I asked and Jack smiled.

"Sure thing Kim" He said as he leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

"Kimberly?" A voice squeaked and I let out a groan.

"One more minute mom" I muttered.

"Kimberley wake up darling?" My mom squeaked again.

"Leave me alone" I moaned.

"Kimberley wake up right now!" My dad snapped and I shot up to come face to face with Jack.

"Jack!" I yelped.

"So I take it I do a good impression of your mom and dad then" He chirped and I hit his arm.

"Ow" He muttered and I smiled as I hugged him. I looked to see Eddie and Milton asleep on chairs and Jerry was fast asleep on the table. Rudy had managed to walk all they way back to the gas station to get some gas so we could go back home since it had been two days before we could get the gas. Rudy was currently drinking his tenth coffee trying to keep himself awake while driving.

"I can't wait to get home" I said.

"Me too" Jack agreed. "And I can't wait for school" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I could just hold your hand whilst walking down the corridors...so all the creepy psycho girls that try to approach me will finally leave me alone" He explained and I laughed.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**Next chapter: Double Date.**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
